Deserto
by MenteNebulosa
Summary: A herdeira do nobre clã Hyuuga. O futuro Kazekage de Suna. Era de se esperar que fosse criada uma aliança. O que eles não esperavam, é que seus destinos estivessem entrelaçados muito antes de sequer a suposição de suas existências. Afinal, há quanto tempo o deserto anseia pela lua? Mais tempo do que pode-se contar, e agora que está ao seu alcance, Gaara não pretende perdê-la.
1. Vermelho

Capítulo 1

Hinata se esforçava para acompanhar o galope do cavalo de seu pai, Hiashi, enquanto cavalgava em seu pônei. Mas a tarefa era ainda mais difícil com a areia e com calor lhe fazendo suar sob o turbante que usava para tentar se proteger do sol ardente.

Eles estavam indo para Suna. Seu pai tinha assuntos solenes a tratar com o Kazekage, e que devido a sua seriedade só poderiam ser tratados pessoalmente. Isso foi, pelo menos, o que seu pai lhe dissera. Hinata não tinha ideia de o que poderiam ser esses assuntos.

Seu pai a levava junto porque ela era herdeira primogênita do clã Hyuuga. Ela devia desde de cedo se familiarizar com o que um dia seria responsabilidade dela. Os Hyuugas sempre foram muito rígidos com os ensinamentos para os herdeiros, e para eles pouco importava se ela tinha apenas dez anos.

Normalmente, por serem de um dos clãs anciãos de Konoha, eles poderiam estar sendo transportados por carroças, sem nenhum esforço sequer sendo-lhes tomado. Mas seu pai não pensava assim:

_Iremos a cavalo. Nós Hyuugas podemos ser de um clã nobre, mas somos antes de tudo ninjas. Aqueles que se cegam com riquezas e privilégios, acabam se cegando também para quem realmente são_.

Para Hinata não havia problema nenhum em cavalgar. Pelo o contrário, na verdade ela até mesmo gostava. Mas o calor intenso, a areia por lhe grudar no rosto e a sequidão do ar, eram coisas que ela realmente não estava acostumada. Em Konoha há árvores por todas as partes, riachos, rios e cachoeiras, e o ar é tão úmido quanto a própria terra. Na primavera, Konoha é tingida pelas cores vibrantes das flores que espalham o seu aroma por todos os lados. Era sem dúvidas a estação preferida de Hinata. Ela desejava ter nascido nesta época do ano. Mas nascera no inverno, em uma noite fria, exatamente quando passava uma violenta tempestade de neve.

Sua mãe costumava lhe dizer que ela tinha nascido no frio apenas porque ela tinha absorvido todo o calor de Konoha para seu coração, por ser uma menina tão gentil.

A memória que um dia a teria feito sorrir, pesou em si. Hinata abaixou o olhar para o chão tristemente com a lembrança de sua mãe. Ela tinha morrido há cinco anos, pouco tempo depois de ter dado à luz a Hanabi, sua irmã caçula. Depois do parto, Hikari, sua mãe, ficou muito fraca e adoeceu. No início parecia apenas um resfriado, mas aos poucos ela ficou cada vez mais exausta e indisposta, até que ela não podia nem ao menos sair da cama. Hinata lembrava de como seu pai ficara desesperado. Chamava os melhores médicos que podia e dificilmente saía do lado de sua mãe, esperando angustiadamente que ela se recuperasse. Mas a melhora não veio. A doença tinha se agravado profundamente nela.

Hinata estava lá em seu último suspirar.

_Você é uma boa menina, Hinata_, dizia sua mãe com dificuldade, usando todas suas forças para dizer aquelas palavras. _Eu me orgulho tanto de você, querida. Tudo o que eu mais queria era ver você crescer... e se tornar uma mulher, tão doce quanto já é... Mas eu receio que eu não fique aqui por muito tempo_, disse com um sorriso fraco entre os lábios. _Então eu preciso que seja forte, e cuide de sua irmã e seu pai por mim, tudo bem? Sua irmãzinha é ainda muito pequena... e seu pai, não ligue para seu rosto rabugento. Ele tem um coração tão grande quanto o seu... apenas..._, uma tosse forte a atingiu, e lágrimas começaram a descer por seu rosto. _Apenas saiba que eu te amo, assim como seu pai. Você é tudo pra mim_.

Com isso, seus olhos lilases se fecharam, e nunca mais se abriram. Hinata lembra de abraçá-la com força em desespero, até ser pega em um abraço por seu pai, e pela primeira vez, ela o viu chorar.

\- Hinata, estamos chegando.

Hinata despertou de sua lembrança com a voz de seu pai, e rapidamente se recompôs. Sabia que não era a hora certa para aquilo.

\- Sim, pai – disse em um quase sussurro.

Não muito longe ela avistou uma grande cidade construída em areia compacta, que parecia tão resistente quanto rocha. Quando em frente à entrada de Suna, seu pai e ela desceram de seus respectivos cavalos, e foram recebidos por um ninja chamado Baki.

\- Seja bem-vindo a Suna, Hyuuga-sama – disse enquanto fazia uma leve reverência com a cabeça – Rasa-sama o espera na torre do Kazekage. Sei que deve estar cansado pela viagem, mas Kazekage insiste em vê-lo com urgência. Seus aposentos serão apresentados assim que terminarem.

Seu pai acenou para o homem afirmativamente. Não era a primeira vez que seu pai viajava para Suna, mas ainda sim Baki os acompanhou até a torre. Era a primeira vez que Hinata viajava para Suna – era a primeira vez que viajava. Seus olhos observavam atentamente e cheios de curiosidade para cada coisa. A estrutura da cidade era com certeza a diferença mais gritante em comparação a Konoha. Mas Hinata pode perceber muito mais do que isso. O cheiro da comida era muito mais forte. As lojas pelas quais eles passavam tinham objetos e artefatos dos quais ela nunca tinha visto antes. Os ninjas, os cidadãos comuns as vestes que usavam... tudo era um mundo completamente novo para ela. Ela achara incrível com todos ali estavam confortáveis com as roupas que o deserto com seus extremos exigia. Desde que entrara na cidade, Hinata arrancou o turbante de sua cabeça e rosto, não aguentando mais o quão abafado estava, e deixou seus cabelos curtos balançarem com a fraca brisa. Sua pele ainda não acostumada era muito sensível aquele sol, e ela sabia que provavelmente iria se arrepender mais tarde.

À sua frente, uma grande torre se estendeu e seus olhos inocentes brilharam. Para olhar para seu topo, Hinata teve de jogar a cabeça para trás. Muito teve de se segurar para não escancarar a boca, de tão magnificada que estava ao ver a torre do Kazekage. Olhou para seu pai para verificar se ele compartilhava da mesma surpresa que ela, mas ele parecia não se importar. Estava ocupado conversando algo com Baki.

Com sua visão periférica, Hinata enxergou algo vermelho que lhe chamou atenção no alto da torre, mas quando levantou novamente a cabeça para ver o que era, não havia mais nada do que o amarelo queimado da areia. Hinata franziu levemente o cenho. Podia jurar que tinha visto algo vermelho.

Baki lhes deixou quando já dentro da torre. Hinata estava pronta para ficar maravilhada com a imensidão do espaço quando seu pai lhe chamou a atenção.

\- S-sim, pai? – falou suavemente.

\- Você será apresentada ao Kazekage e aos seus herdeiros. Já conversamos sobre sua gagueira. Você deve mostrar respeito, mas não pode demonstrar fraquezas. Se não puder fazer isso, não poderá ser uma líder Hyuuga.

Usando todas suas forças, a pequena Hinata falou o mais firme que pôde:

\- Certo pai. Não vou desapontá-lo.

Hiashi acenou com a cabeça e os dois começaram a subir as escadas. Hinata não pôde evitar sentir um frio na barriga. Estava prestes a conhecer o Kazekage, e para orgulhar seu pai, ela não poderia vacilar.

_Eu não vou desistir!_ Ela lembrou com felicidade do que sempre dizia Naruto. Suas bochechas se tornaram quentes. Apesar do medo, Hinata daria tudo de si. Ela não desistiria.

Eles chegaram ao fim das escadas. Logo à frente havia uma grande porta. A porta para o escritório do Kazekage. Hinata sentiu novamente um frio na barriga. Seu pai bateu na porta sem hesitar, e brevemente recebeu um "_Entre_" como resposta. Hiashi abriu a porta e entrou na sala, com Hinata o seguindo aos seus calcanhares. De pé, atrás de uma mesa, estava o Kazekage. Seus braços estavam para trás. Ele era alto, um pouco mais que seu pai. Vestia uma grande túnica branca e azul, seu cabelo era de um marrom avermelhado, e sua expressão era tão rígida quanto a de Hiashi. Hinata se perguntava se todas as pessoas com grandes cargos tinham aquela expressão, e quando ela se tornasse a líder do clã Hyuuga, acabaria por tê-la também.

Ao lado da mesa, havia duas crianças um tanto mais velhas do que Hinata. Era uma menina de cabelos loiros presos em quatro rabos de cavalo. Tinha olhos verdes escuros e os braços para trás de seu corpo, assim como seu pai. A segunda criança era um garoto de cabelos castanhos escuros e rebeldes. Tinha em seu rosto tinturas roxas que o faziam singular, e tinha seus braços cruzados a frente do peito.

\- Hyuuga-san – disse o Kazekage. Sua voz era profunda e calma. – Obrigado por ter vindo. E sinto muito tê-lo trazido aqui com tanta urgência.

\- Kazekage-sama – Hiashi fez uma reverência em respeito, e Hinata o imitou. – Eu quero lhe apresentar minha filha primogênita, Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata deu um passo à frente e fez outra reverência.

\- É um prazer conhecê-lo, Kazekage-sama – Hinata internamente pulou de alegria por não ter gaguejado. Mas achou que teria sido cedo demais quando viu Rasa se aproximar e agachar em sua frente.

\- Então esta é a princesa Hyuuga. Também é um prazer conhecê-la. Quantos anos tem?

\- Dez – respondeu nervosamente.

Por um instante Rasa se tornou pensativo, até que se levantou e apresentou seus próprios filhos. A garota de cabelos loiros se chamava Temari, e lhe sorriu quando foi apresentada. Ela era a irmã mais velha. O garoto de tinta no rosto se chamava Kankuro, e apenas lhe acenou com a cabeça quando foi apresentado. Hinata gostara deles.

\- E onde está Gaara? – perguntou seu pai.

\- Eu não sei – Rasa disse em um suspiro.

Hiashi apenas balançou a cabeça em entendimento. Hinata se perguntava quem era Gaara. _É mesmo. Kazekage-sama tem três filhos..._

\- Temari, Kankuro – chamou o Kazekage. – Levem Hinata para seus aposentos. Eu terei de falar com Hyuuga-san a sós.

Os dois começaram a caminhar obedientemente em direção a porta. Hinata olhou para o pai, e ele lhe acenou afirmativamente. Hinata fez uma reverência para o Kazekage e para seu pai, e seguiu os dois irmãos para fora da sala, fechando a porta em suas costas.

\- Você é realmente fofa – disse Temari enquanto eles desciam as escadas. Hinata corou.

\- M-muito obrigada – agora Hinata pôde finalmente se permitir soltar o gaguejo preso em sua garganta.

\- E então, você luta o taijutsu Hyuuga, não é? – perguntou Kankuro. – Ouvi falar muito desse estilo de luta. Você já começou a treiná-lo?

\- Sim - Hinata sorriu com um pouco de orgulho. - Treino desde meus quatro anos.

\- Já é capaz de um combate corpo a corpo? - perguntou impressionado, somente para levar um soco na cabeça de Temari.

\- Baka - Temari praguejou, olhando Kankuro furiosamente. - Você não vai lutar contra a nossa convidada.

Kankuro resmungou de dor.

\- Eu não tenho a intenção de lutar! Só estou fazendo algumas perguntas, oras!

\- Eu te conheço bem o suficiente pra dizer quando você está com segundas intenções - Temari mostrou a língua infantilmente, rindo de seu irmão.

\- Ano... - Hinata começou insegura ao saírem da torre, e os dois irmãos olharam-na atentamente, deixando-a um tanto nervosa. Mas a curiosidade falou mais alto. - ... onde está seu irmão caçula, G-Gaara? Porque ele não compareceu? Ele é tímido?

Temari desviou o olhar e se tornou pensativa, fazendo Hinata lembrar mais uma vez de Rasa. Kankuro colocou as mãos no fundo dos bolsos da calça, e olhando para frente ele disse desanimado:

\- Não. Esse não é o caso dele - Hinata entendeu que ele fazia uma comparação com ela mesma. - Ele só é um pouco... - hesitou. - diferente.

\- Diferente...? - Hinata questionou baixinho, mais para si mesma.

\- Ele apenas... - começou Temari. - Não tem muitos amigos. Nenhum para falar a verdade. E é um pouco difícil lidar com ele. Ele geralmente faz o que bem entende, como hoje por exemplo... E também...

Temari não terminou, deixando suas palavras serem levadas pelo vento. Hinata não insistiu. Sabia que era falta de educação se intrometer na vida dos outros. Felizmente, o silêncio que caiu entre eles não durou muito.

\- Aqui está - disse Kankuro quando eles pararam em frente a uma casa da mesma estrutura de toda a vila. Tinha dois andares e o teto arredondado. - É aqui onde vocês vão ficar até sua partida. Seu pai vai vir assim que terminar de conversar com o nosso.

\- Tudo bem - Hinata sorriu com sinceridade para eles - Muito obrigada. Foi um prazer enorme conhecê-los.

\- O prazer foi todo nosso - Temari lhe sorriu de volta.

\- A gente se vê por aí - acenou Kankuro.

Então os dois partiram, e ela entrou dentro de sua nova casa temporária. Tirando as sandálias dos pés para entrar, ela percebeu que era um lugar simples e aconchegante. Havia uma cozinha e uma pequena sala com um sofá, duas poltronas e uma TV. Havia uma porta fechada que ela ponderou ser uma saída para os fundos. E então ela subiu as escadas para encontrar um corredor com duas portas de dois quartos relativamente grandes com banheiros, e no final desse corredor havia uma porta que ela descobriu que levava para uma varanda, onde ela podia ver grande parte da vila de Suna. Hinata tomou um banho quente, e colocou uma calça preta folgada e uma simples camisa de mangas longas cinza.

O deserto agora estava escuro, silencioso e gelado. Não sabendo quando seu pai iria voltar, ela comeu algumas frutas que encontrara na cozinha. Ela estava pronta ir para seu quarto, mas a verdade era que ela não sentia sono ainda. Querendo passar o tempo mais depressa, Hinata resolveu ver o que tinha atrás da casa. Antes de atravessar a porta, Hinata colocou um casaco pesado para se proteger do frio congelante da noite do deserto.

Era um campo de treinamento. Haviam troncos envoltos por colchonetes firmes para o treinamento de taijutsu e alguns alvos postos em uma parede. Hinata pensou a respeito. Não treinara o dia inteiro por causa da longa viagem, e provavelmente seu pai ainda iria demorar para chegar. Era uma oportunidade única para ela descansar um pouco dos treinamentos constantes dela. Mas mesmo assim, ela sentiu que deveria...

"_Então eu preciso que seja forte..._"

Sim. Ela não podia fraquejar e ela sabia o porquê. Afinal, ela tinha prometido. Hinata começou a treinar seu taijutsu nos troncos. Socos e palmadas, seguidos de joelhadas e chutes. Ela tinha que ser forte. Tinha de proteger sua irmã, seu pai, seu clã e Konoha. Ela acreditava que se tornando mais forte, ela não precisaria nunca mais ver uma pessoa que ama, partir.

Pouco tempo depois Hinata tinha tirado o casaco, soando pelo treinamento, mesmo com os ventos congelantes do deserto.

Estranhamente Hinata se sentiu sendo observada, e para garantir que estava sozinha ela ativou o Byakugan. Mas ela não estava.

Hinata se virou rapidamente para olhar para cima de um dos muros de treinamento, onde sentiu um imenso e estranho chakra. Nele estava sentado um garoto com um ponche envolta de seu pescoço e que parecia ter sua idade. Isso a tranquilizou um pouco, mas ela não baixou a guarda, ainda assustada com a emanação do chakra dele. O menino tinha os cabelos tão vermelhos quanto sangue, e seus olhos que a observavam tão atentamente eram de um verde azulado pálido e peculiar. Sua presença parecia mais sinistra sob à luz do luar. Hinata esperava qualquer ação vinda dele para que ela pudesse reagir. Mas ele apenas continuou lá a olhando.

\- Q-quem é você? - Hinata se castigou mentalmente por gaguejar, mas sua postura defensiva não vacilou. Ele ainda ficou um longo tempo em silêncio, e Hinata estava quase desistindo de conseguir alguma resposta.

\- Sabaku no Gaara - ele finalmente respondeu.

\- Gaara? - Hinata repetiu surpresa.

Aquele era o filho caçula do Kazekage. Mas, o que ele fazia aqui? Depois de um tempo ela percebeu que ainda não tinha se apresentado devidamente. - Eu sou... - começou, mas foi logo cortada por Gaara.

\- Eu sei quem você é, Hyuuga.

As bochechas de Hinata se tornaram avermelhadas.

Hinata o viu pular do muro e a areia se mexer para sustentar seus pés antes que alcançassem o chão. Hinata ficou fascinada. Nunca tinha visto um jutsu como aquele. Estava pronta para tentar continuar o assunto perguntando como ele fazia aquilo, mas quando o viu a sua frente, ela sentia que poderia engasgar com suas próprias palavras. Ele a observava minuciosamente, e Hinata sentia seu rosto ficar ainda mais quente.

\- Por que está com medo?

\- O-o que? Eu não estou...

\- Suas mãos tremem - ele a interrompeu mais uma vez, observando as palmas das mãos dela voltadas para ele ainda em posição de defesa. E só agora, Hinata percebeu que de fato tremia.

\- Eu sinto muito - Hinata abaixou seus braços e desviou o olhar - Seu chakra é apenas... muito peculiar.

\- Eu não disse que você não deveria estar.

Hinata tentou dar um passo para trás em desconfiança, mas sentiu a areia do chão a prender no mesmo lugar, e começar a subir lentamente por suas pernas. Quando olhou para Gaara, tentando entender o motivo, viu que ele estava de olhos fechados, parecendo meditativo, distante e nem ao menos notar o que acontecia.

\- S-Sabaku-san... sua areia... – ela falou angustiada.

Gaara parecia ter acabado de despertar de pensamentos profundos, quando se deu conta do que sua areia fazia. Logo a areia voltou ao chão, e Hinata pôde suspirar em alívio.

Sem se despedir, Gaara girou em seus calcanhares e se afastou dela, e logo desapareceu em areia.

Hinata, sem entender bem o que acabara de acontecer e com muitas perguntas sem respostas em sua mente, apanhou o casaco jogado no chão e voltou para dentro. Sua vontade era tomar um outro banho, mas como já era tarde da noite, resolveu que o faria pela manhã. Já cansada e sonolenta, não demorou muito para que ela caísse em sono profundo.

Ela não percebera quando seu pai chegou, entrara em seu quarto e ficou encostado na porta a observá-la dormir, tão pensativo quanto estava o Kazekage ao conhecê-la.

_Eu sinto muito, Hinata_, pensou Hiashi ao dirigir-se para seu próprio quarto.

_Mas terá de ser feito._


	2. Dunas

Olá povo. Desculpe pelo último capítulo, eu só cheguei, postei e não falei nada heuheuheuheu

Mas cá estou para consertar meu erro.

Tenho que dizer uma coisa sobre essa fic, os personagens são ooc em muitos momentos, porque eu acho que essa é a graça das fics, né não? Bom, de qualquer forma está avisado.

E por favooor não tenham vergonha de comentar o que acharam. Eu não mordo, juro. Eu também posso não ser tão rápida pra postar capítulos novos. Quero fazer todos com bastante qualidade pra vocês, por isso pode demorar um pouquinho, tudo bem?

Aliás, me perdoem pelos erros, mas é que escrevo no celular, o que torna as coisas um pouco mais difíceis. Mas tô arrumando sempre que percebo e posso.

Ah e é claro, eu não possuo Naruto. Infelizmente.

Acho que é isso. Aproveitem a leitura

xxx

\- Você tem certeza disso, Hiashi? - perguntou o Kazekage.

\- Tenho - disse firmemente.

\- Eu ainda não sei se concordo. Que bem fará adiar isso? O quanto antes nós contarmos, mais tempo eles terão para terem se acostumado com a ideia deste matrimônio.

\- Eu não posso dizer à respeito de Gaara, Kazekage-sama. Mas Hinata ainda é muito nova, apenas uma criança e não saberia lidar com tal coisa... Não ainda - argumentou.

Para Hiashi, aquele era um assunto delicado. Hinata era do tipo de pessoa que se importava e sentia demais. Era algo ele vinha tentando corrigi-la, pois os outros a usariam por sua bondade. "Tão bondosa... tal como sua mãe", Hiashi não pôde deixar de notar o quão sua filha lembrava a Hikari, sua falecida esposa. As duas se assemelham em muito. Mas isso agora seria apenas um problema. Uma distração. Hinata tinha de estar focada apenas no clã Hyuuga e suas habilidades. Nada mais.

\- E quando pretende contar para ela? -o Sabaku questionou. - Um dia antes da cerimônia?

\- Contarei quando achar que ela estiver pronta - falou calmamente. - Mas não se preocupe, ela saberá um ano antes da cerimônia no mínimo.

Para Rasa, era engraçado ver alguém tão frio quanto Hyuuga Hiashi, se mostrar tão preocupado com os sentimentos de alguém. Mesmo que essa pessoa fosse sua própria filha, no mundo em que viviam não havia espaço para esses sentimentos. Mas mesmo assim, ele estava disposto a considerar as palavras do homem à sua frente.

\- Entendo. Então faça como achar melhor. Privarei meu filho sobre isso também. Nós e os anciãos, somos os únicos que sabemos.

\- Eu agradeço - Hiashi fez uma breve reverência com a cabeça. - Há mais algum assunto que precisamos resolver?

\- Sim, existe. Sua filha se tornará a próxima líder Hyuuga e não poderá abandonar Konoha. No entanto, Gaara será um Kazekage, e sua saída de Suna está completamente fora de questão. Onde os dois viverão depois de já unidos?

\- Não há porque ter tanta pressa sobre isso. Ainda temos oito anos pela frente até o casamento. Há tempo o suficiente para resolvermos os detalhes. Mas agora, com sua licença, tenho alguns assuntos a tratar com os anciãos.

\- Certo - Rasa levantou-se e recebeu uma curta reverência do líder Hyuuga, que logo se retirou em passos largos.

Já sozinho em seu próprio escritório, Rasa agarrou uma kunai entre os dedos e a atirou rápida e precisamente em direção a um olho que flutuava em um canto escuro da sala completamente oculto. Ou melhor, quase. Poucas coisas passavam despercebidas por seus sentidos, e ele reconhecia muito bem aquele jutsu. Apesar da velocidade da kunai, olho desmanchou-se em areia antes que fosse atingido.

No topo da torre do Kazekage, Gaara sorriu de lado atrevidamente quando Rasa apareceu em sua frente.

\- Tarde demais - disse.

\- Espero que você não se torne um problema à respeito disso, Gaara. Já estou ocupado o suficiente para perder meu tempo com você.

\- Tão ocupado decidindo meu futuro que não tem tempo pra mim? Não sabe o quão meu coração está despedaçado agora - disse em tom entediado, inclinando levemente sua cabeça para o lado.

\- Me poupe de suas piadas. Sabe das responsabilidades e deveres que tenho com a vila - franziu as sobrancelhas e estreitou os olhos. - E o dever que você tem.

\- Não lembro de ter-me comprometido com nada.

\- Compromissou-se ao ter nascido um Sabaku - esbravejou irritado. - Não há escolhas aqui, Gaara.

Sem uma palavra, Gaara se levantou e começou a se afastar, mas quando já estava na beirada da torre, parou ao ouvir Rasa o chamando.

\- Isso deve ser mantido em sigilo ainda. Ninguém deve saber - Rasa lembrou, mesmo sabendo que o Sabaku menor assistira a toda conversa anterior com o líder Hyuuga, mas achou necessário reforçar. - Principalmente a herdeira Hyuuga.

Gaara apenas lhe deu um olhar por cima do ombro direito, antes de desaparecer em areia. Rasa entendeu aquilo como uma confirmação e voltou para seu escritório.

xxx

Em um beco escuro e gelado da cidade, Gaara estava recostado em uma parede de braços cruzados. Seu cenho se franziu enquanto ele analisava e pensava sobre a situação em que estava.

O futuro arranjo poderia ser uma vantagem para ele. Um dos deveres como herdeiro Kazekage era continuar a linhagem do clã. Ele duvidava que algum dia alguma mulher se aproximaria mais de cinco metros dele intencionalmente, sem que fosse para matá-lo.

_Que se fodam os deveres_, pensou amargamente, lembrando das palavras de seu pai.

\- Tcs. Um dever com a vila... quando metade dela quer me ver longe, e a outra metade quer minha cabeça em uma estaca. Que se foda a vila.

Uma coisa para ele era certa. Não gostava nem um pouco da ideia de ser controlado. Mataria qualquer um que tentasse manipular seu futuro.

A ideia em sua mente não soou nem um pouco mal.

Em um instante, ele estava no térreo do prédio da parede da qual ele estava encostado à pouco, observando o céu escuro e estrelado.

\- Talvez... seja chegada a hora de visitar minha futura esposa - sussurrou obscuramente. _Eu vou acabar com isso. Nem que tenha que começar uma guerra._

Ele tinha a visto mais cedo naquele dia. Ele nunca esquecia de um chakra, e o dela foi particularmente fácil de localizar. Desde que vira o da herdeira Hyuuga, sentia como se já o tivesse gravado à anos. No entanto, tinha sido a primeira vez que pusera os olhos naquela garota. Não pôde reconhecer precisamente suas feições, pois ela não demorou muito a perceber que estava sendo observada, apesar de não o tê-lo visto no alto da Torre. Porém, o que mais o intrigava não era o fato de ele estar familiarizado com o chakra de uma pessoa que ele não conhecia. Mas sim, de que Shukaku não parara de rugir um instante sequer, desde que ele a avistara. Não emitia uma única palavra, mas também, nunca estivera tão barulhento.

xxx

A areia não se movia. Se recusava a obedecer suas ordens silenciosas. Gaara viera apenas com um único motivo fixado em sua mente.

_Matá-la..._

Mas, parecia que a areia não estava de acordo com seus pensamentos. Isso nunca aconteceu antes. Não desta forma. Suas ordens sempre foram absolutas e instantaneamente obedecidas. A única ordem que sua areia falhava em obedecer, era a de não protegê-lo.

Sentado em cima de um muro, ouvindo os incessantes rugidos de sua besta e observando a garota fazer seus golpes em um poste de treinamento, Gaara sabia que podia o fazer com suas próprias mãos. Afinal, ela era uma menina pequena e magra. Quebrá-la não seria nenhum problema.

Foi então que Hinata percebeu sua presença. Gaara viu as veias ao redor de seus olhos se sobressaíram no doujutsu de seu clã. Ela se virou e o encarou, já se colocando na posição de seu taijutsu.

No momento em que seus olhos se encontraram, Shukaku silenciou imediatamente, e Gaara não teve outra escolha, senão silenciar-se também e observar. A garota à sua frente estava ansiosa e extremamente nervosa com sua presença.

\- Q-quem é você? - ela lhe perguntou.

xxx

Ele andara para o sul, sem qualquer destino em mente. Agora, sentado entre as dunas, percebia que deveria estar à quilômetros de distância de Suna, ou de qualquer outra população. Gaara precisava pensar. Estava atormentado, confuso como há muito tempo não se sentia. De repente, as coisas pararam de fazer sentido. Ele não conseguiu matá-la.

Ele não sabia como lidar com o comportamento de Shukaku.

_Estava tão agitado desde que sentira a presença dela... Mas quando ela nos olhou pela primeira vez, de repente... ele se acalmou, _reconheceu abismado.

O Sabaku tentara se comunicar com a besta inúmeras vezes. Mas Shukaku nada dizia.

E então vinha a areia, que na presença daquela garota, decidira simplesmente não mais o obedecê-lo. Agia de maneira estranha, como se fosse de alguma forma atraída pela herdeira Hyuuga como próprio imã.

E havia também... ele mesmo. Gaara tinha de admitir: o único motivo de aquela garota ainda respirar, fora porque ele decidiu que assim seria. Gaara sabia que não foi a areia ou Shukaku que de fato o impediu de tirar a vida dela. Não, a verdade é que ela o intrigava. Seus gestos, o vermelho em seu rosto, seu estilo de luta, seus olhos que lembravam duas grandes luas cheias. Sua aura emanava inocência pura, e ao mesmo tempo, uma persistência que ardia como brasas. Cada detalhe nela, lhe parecia convidativo. Ele simplesmente não queria matá-la.

Gaara olhou para cima. Estava amanhecendo. O céu tingia-se lentamente de um azul mais claro, a lua já havia partido e aos poucos levava as estrelas consigo. No horizonte, uma forte luz amarelada anunciava a chegada do sol.

"_**A lua. Não deixe-a partir. A lua... é minha. A LUA ME PERTENCE**"._

Shukaku vociferou e Gaara não estava surpreso. Na verdade, era exatamente por isso que aguardava. Tornara-se rotineiro. Toda manhã, quando o sol nascia, Shukaku repetia aquela mesma frase. Gaara nunca entendera o que a besta do deserto poderia querer dizer com aquilo, e ele também pouco se importara. Tudo o que importava é que o demônio despertara, e podia finalmente responder as perguntas que embaçavam sua mente nebulosa.

Gaara fechou os olhos e se pôs em posição meditativa. Não muito tempo depois, ele estava em frente a Ichibi, nos fundos poços de sua consciência. A besta erguia-se descomunalmente em sua grandeza. Ao longo de sua pele marrom-areia, haviam marcas azul escuras de seu selo amaldiçoado. As íris amareladas se destacavam em suas escleras negras.

\- Vejo que já despertou, Shukaku.

\- **_E quem disse que estava dormindo?_** \- Shukaku pôs se a gargalhar, escancarando sua gigantesca boca maciça. - **_Não se engane criança. Eu não te daria a chance de descansar de fato. Estarei bem desperto quando você fechar seus olhos sonolentos. E quando eu te possuir, talvez você não volte a abrí-los._**

Gaara franziu o cenho incomodado.

\- Não pretendo que seja tão cedo, não se preocupe. Mas não é sobre meu sono que vim conversar.

\- **_Não_? **\- perguntou em falsa surpresa. - **_Ah, entendo. É sobre a Hyuuga que veio falar, não é?_** \- e gargalhou novamente.

\- Você a conhece.

Shukaku o encarou. Tinha entendido que não se tratava de uma pergunta.

\- **_Não, Sabaku. Não conheço a garota. Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza: conheço o sangue dela. Sim, não há dúvida…_**

\- Você a deseja - Gaara se atreveu a dizer. - Por quê?

\- **_Você fala como se eu fosse o único_** \- a besta riu sarcasticamente. - **_Sim, eu desejo o sangue da garota, mas não da forma que imagina Sabaku. Mas você não entenderia. Não ainda _**\- então o Ichibi tornara-se sério, e silabou para Gaara em tom de quem não brincava. - **_Se tirar uma gota sequer de sangue dela... Você se arrependerá._**

De volta as dunas, Gaara abriu os olhos.

_Sobre isso não precisa se preocupar, Shukaku... Quem se atrever em tocá-la, eu farei pessoalmente com que se arrependa._

xxx

Andando pelas ruas de Suna, Hinata aproveitava o último dia que ficaria na vila. Desde que chegaram, passará-se uma semana, e no fim da tarde eles partiriam de volta para Konoha.

Seu pai, na maior parte do tempo, estava em importantes reuniões.

Ela, que geralmente ficava sozinha, aos pouco se acostumou com o clima do deserto, e o turbante já não mais a incomodava. Ela se encontrara de vez em quando com Temari e Kankuro, e os dois sempre que podiam, lhe mostravam uma parte de Suna que ela ainda não conhecia. Sentiria falta deles. Desde o início, os dois sempre foram muito gentis com ela, e Hinata sentia-se mais do que grata.

Mas também estava feliz de estar voltando para casa. Tinha saudades de Hanabi, de Kõ, e da brisa fresca de Konoha.

Parando em frente a uma pequena barraca de roupas, Hinata se permitiu passar um tempo olhando os vestidos, e não demorou muito para que ela se visse encantada. Haviam vestidos de todas as cores e tamanhos. Mas um particularmente lhe chamou atenção. Era um vestido vermelho escarlate. Tinha vários detalhes e desenhos de pequenos redemoinhos em um dourado que lembrava ouro puro. A saia era separada da parte de cima, fazendo com que a barriga de quem o usasse ficasse exposta.

\- É realmente... muito bonito - divagou.

Ao olhar mais um pouco para o vestido, o vermelho de seu tecido fez Hinata lembrar em como o cabelo vermelho de Gaara balançava ao vento frio naquela noite. Desde então, ela nunca mais o vira. Haviam muitas perguntas ao redor daquele garoto que mantinham Hinata em curiosidade.

Por que ele não apareceu na reunião em que seriam apresentados? Por que resolveu visitá-la tão tarde da noite? Como sabia seu nome se não tinham sido apresentados? Qual era a relação que ele tinha com os irmãos e o pai? Por que seu chakra era tão estranho, e tão familiar ao mesmo tempo para ela? Como ele conseguia manipular a areia daquela forma? Ele realmente não tinha nenhum amigo? Por quê?

Hinata balançou a cabeça negativamente. Não devia se fazer tantas perguntas que provavelmente não seriam respondidas. Resolveu por fim, que não era de sua conta, e voltou a caminhar.

Depois de não muito tempo andando, ela viu uma senhora que carregava nas costas um saco que parecia muito pesado, lhe fazendo parar pelo esforço tomado. Hinata não pensou duas vezes.

\- Com licença, a senhora precisa de ajuda? - perguntou timidamente.

A velha mulher de cabelos brancos lhe olhou um pouco surpresa, mas logo sorriu para ela.

\- Ora mocinha, não é necessário. Não quero incomodar.

\- N-não é incômodo algum, senhora - e era verdade. Ainda era manhã, e Hinata não tinha nada planejado, então, não tinha pressa alguma. - Ficarei feliz se puder ajudar.

\- Bom, se é assim eu ficarei muito grata.

As duas começaram a caminhar novamente. O saco estava de fato muito pesado, e apesar de lhe tomar bastante esforço, não era nada que Hinata não pudesse aguentar.

\- É aqui, chegamos - disse a velhinha ao chegarem em uma barraca, e logo Hinata percebeu que era a mesma da qual parara a algum tempo atrás para olhar os vestidos.

\- Esta barraca é sua? - perguntou curiosa.

\- Oh, é sim. Mas não foi sempre. Primeiro foi de meu avô, e então de minha mãe, e então foi passada para mim. Minha mãe começou a vender roupas, mas as vendas não estão indo muito bem agora. Ninguém mais quer comprar estes trapos velhos. Por isso estou trazendo este saco pesado comigo. Voltarei a vender peixe como meu avô. Não é fácil conseguir peixe por aqui, como é de se esperar. Mas a cada duas semanas uma caravana vem do País da Água trazendo produtos marítimos. Podem ser caros, mas com certeza lucram muito mais aqui. E... Oh, me desculpe, devo estar falando demais.

Hinata riu de sua falácia.

\- Não se preocupe. E-eu gosto de ouvir. E... é uma pena que pare de vender essas roupas. São todas muito bonitas. Especialmente o vestido vermelho.

\- Você gostou? É um vestido de dança do ventre. Pode pegá-lo se quiser.

\- N-não! De forma alguma. Não quero lhe prejudicar - Hinata ruborizou. - É muita gentileza, mas eu terei de recusar. Além do mais, e-ele é muito grande para mim.

\- Ora, não precisa se acanhar. Pode ser grande agora, mas você não ficará deste tamanho para sempre, certo? Vamos, aceite como agradecimento por ter me ajudado. Ademais, eu provavelmente o jogaria fora mais tarde. Não será prejuízo nenhum.

\- A senhora não se importaria? Realmente?

\- Mas é claro que não! Vou empacotar para você.

Enquanto empacotava o vestido, as duas perceberam que ainda não tinham se apresentado, e Hinata descobriu que o nome da senhora que ajudara se chamava Onaki. Hinata passou o fim da manhã escutando histórias da vida de Onaki, e também, contando um pouco da sua.

Quando quase meio dia, Hinata percebeu o sol alto, e se despediu de Onaki agradecendo imensamente pelo vestido. A mesma se despediu desejando boa viagem e que voltasse o quanto antes para Suna para visitá-la.

Hinata estava muito feliz. Criara uma nova amiga e tinha em mãos um vestido maravilhoso. Era verdade que ainda não lhe servia, mas Hinata era paciente. Sabia que um dia teria a oportunidade de usá-lo.

Hinata estava quase na esquina de sua nova casa provisória, quando repentinamente, mais uma vez, sentiu que tinha companhia. Porém, desta vez, não era Gaara quem a acompanhava. Ela ativou o Byakugan, e virando-se para trás, ela reuniu coragem e perguntou:

\- Quem está aí?

Da parede, um ninja surgiu em um jutsu que Hinata não reconhecia. Ele era um homem alto de pele clara e dentes afiados. Seu cabelo era mediano e negro, e estava preso em um rabo de cavalo.

Hinata sentia o forte cheiro de peixe, quando notou a bandana que usava.

\- Você tem que me acompanhar, Hyuuga - disse já sacando duas kunais de seu bolso.

_Vila Oculta da Névoa..., _pensou Hinata,_ e esse cheiro de peixe. Ele só pode ter vindo junto com a caravana... Mas, porque me atacar? Ele está recebendo ordens ou é um autônomo?_

Hinata não sabia quais eram as intenções daquele ninja, mas tinha certeza que não era a hora certa para buscar respostas. Primeiro, se preocuparia com sua própria vida. O homem à sua frente era um chūnin, ou até mesmo um jonin. Ela não poderia lutar, sabia que não tinha chances. E pelo jeito o homem não lhe deixaria muito tempo para pensar, pois já se aproximava dela com as kunais em mãos. Hinata não tinha escolha, teria de fugir.

Com agilidade, Hinata pegou uma bolinha vermelha do bolso de sua calça e a atingiu no chão, criando uma grande cortina de fumaça, apenas para dar-lhe tempo suficiente para sumir e reaparecer a alguns metros de distância e continuar a correr do ninja da Névoa. Sua distância nesse jutsu ainda era curta, mas ela acreditava que seria o bastante para fugir e encontrar alguém que pudesse ajudá-la. Foi então que sentiu uma corrente de água agarrá-la pelos tornozelos e atirá-la contra a parede.

Hinata caiu sentada no chão, sentindo pontadas ardentes em suas costas. Ela tentou se levantar, mas o jutsu de água continuava a prendê-la. O homem apareceu em sua frente.

\- Você custará muito no mercado clandestino, Hyuuga. Especialmente seus olhos.

Ele se aproximava cada vez mais. Hinata já não tinha mais forças, e não sabia o que poderia fazer. Lágrimas de impotência encheram seus olhos, e lhe custou muito segurá-las. Sua visão começou a ficar turva. Tinha batido a cabeça com força na parede.

Quando suas esperanças já se acabavam, o ninja que estava a sua frente foi repentinamente levado em um forte puxão para trás. Ele tentou fazer um jutsu com as mãos, mas antes que terminasse os sinais, uma enorme quantidade de areia cercou seu corpo e o imobilizou.

\- Caixão de Areia - foi a última coisa que Hinata escutou, antes que seus olhos se fechassem, e ela por fim desmaiasse.


	3. Lua

Nop, eu não possuo Naruto. Só esse enredo mesmo.

* * *

Hinata acordou sentindo-se quente e confortável. Não tinha aberto os olhos, e decidiu que não o faria. Estava tão bem, aquecida, e aconchegada que começou lentamente voltar a adormecer. Foi então que percebeu que estava em movimento, e que alguém a carregava.

Sua última memória de estar fugindo de um ninja da névoa a atingiu em cheio.

Ela abriu os olhos em alerta e tentou se afastar com emergência, somente para ter seus pulso segurado e ser puxada de volta com mais firmeza. Quando olhou para o rosto da pessoa que a carregava, não sabia se deveria sentir alívio ou desespero.

\- S-sabaku-san. Eu posso andar... eu...

\- Fique quieta - Gaara ordenou, em tom de quem não aceitaria um não como resposta.

Hinata desviou o olhar para as mãos em seu colo, e podia imaginar o quão vermelha estaria naquele momento, mas não resistiu. Já começava a sentir-se dolorida novamente, e ser carregada já não parecia mais uma ideia tão má.

Percebeu que trajavam o caminho para sua casa, e em nenhum momento Gaara lhe dirigiu a palavra. Internamente Hinata agradecia por isso, pois já se sentia suficientemente embaraçada.

Depois de algum tempo, os dois chegaram em frente a sua casa temporária.

\- Eu... tenho que pegar as chaves - falou sutilmente.

\- Não. Segure-se.

\- O que? M-mas as chaves estão...

Os olhos do Sabaku cintilaram e ele a encarou. Hinata engoliu em seco, e apesar de hesitante, envolveu por fim os braços em volta do pescoço de Gaara, percebendo que somente agora soltara seu pulso. O mesmo saltou com velocidade para a varanda da casa, e simplesmente chutou a porta quebrando seu trinco com facilidade, e abrindo a porta.

Quando no corredor da casa, Gaara lhe perguntou qual das duas portas era a de seu quarto. Hinata apontou para a porta da esquerda, e ficou feliz por já estar aberta. Ele a colocou gentilmente na cama, para a surpresa de Hinata.

\- Muito obrigada - falou a Hyuuga, se ajeitando na cama para ficar sentada. Gaara não respondeu, e andou na direção da janela redonda de seu quarto. Quando quase pulando para fora, Hinata o chamou.

\- Es-espere! - o jinchuuriki parou, a olhou e sentou na janela esperando que continuasse. - O que houve com o ninja da névoa?

Gaara estreitou os olhos, e com banalidade a respondeu:

\- Ele não será mais um problema.

Hinata desejou profundamente que ele fosse mais direto ao responder suas perguntas.

\- E... quem ele era? Por que me perseguir?

Gaara pegou algo em seu bolso e o jogou no ar na direção dela. Quando ela agarrou o objeto entre os dedos, percebeu que era a bandana do ninja que a atacou. Mas mais do que isso, notou que era uma bandana riscada. Não tinha visto isso enquanto tentava fugir.

\- Um renegado.

\- Um fugitivo da névoa. Cometia assaltos dentro da vila para vender o que conseguia. Quando o Mizukage mandou capturá-lo, ele fugiu do país e começou a se envolver com o mercado clandestino. Seu trabalho era praticamente o mesmo, mas não eram mais jóias que roubava.

\- O Byakugan... - Hinata divagou em entendimento, levando as mãos para os olhos como se pudesse protegê-los com aquele único movimento. Só então ela lembrou o que disse o ninja quando prestes a pegá-la: _Você custará muito no mercado clandestino, Hyuuga. Especialmente seus olhos._ Gaara acenou em confirmação.

\- Só o que não entendo é como ele pôde entrar em Suna com tanta discrição. Não houve nenhum alerta de intruso.

\- A caravana... - Gaara a fitou, e Hinata se remexeu desconfortavelmente, mas continuou a falar. - Ele cheirava a peixe, então só pode ter vindo na caravana de peixes. Uma que vêm a cada duas semanas.

\- Entendo.

\- Eu... Eu devo dizer ao meu pai so-sobre o que aconteceu?

Gaara não precisou pensar muito sobre isso. Afinal, relatar a Hyuuga Hiashi que sua filha quase fora sequestrada debaixo de seu nariz e do Kazekage, não daria uma boa impressão sobre a segurança de Suna.

E é claro. Explicar para ele que Hinata nunca esteve em real perigo, simplesmente porque ele estava a perseguindo, parecia uma ideia pior ainda. Seria mais fácil se ajoelhasse em frente ao líder Hyuuga e implorasse para que o matrimônio fosse cancelado, jurando assassinar toda sua família caso respondesse que não. Gaara _quase_ riu com o pensamento.

\- Não, só causará problemas desnecessários. Era um renegado. Não havia nenhum envolvimento do País da Água.

Hinata acenou afirmativamente.

\- Certo. Eu... eu queria saber uma coisa, se... se não se importar - falou incerta. Gaara nada respondeu, apenas continuou olhando para fora da janela longínquo. Mas para Hinata, não ter recebido um "não", era mais do que suficiente para continuar. - Por acaso você já visitou Konoha?

\- Por que pergunta? - questionou com desinteresse.

\- Eu só... sinto como já tivesse o visto antes... - quando disse isso, Gaara virou para olhá-la instantaneamente, parecendo atônito. Hinata se perguntou se tinha dito algo errado. - É... é apenas uma im-impressão, claro. E-eu não lembro de tê-lo visto... mas seu...

\- Meu chakra. Lhe é familiar, não é?

\- Sim.

O jinchuuriki não pôde evitar ficar surpreso. Não era o único, no fim das contas. Mas se recompôs, e voltou a mirar para fora.

\- É impressão sua. Deve ter visto alguém com o chakra parecido com o meu - e então pulou janela afora, mais uma vez saindo sem sequer se despedir.

Mentalmente, Hinata teve de discordar. Não achava que existisse algum chakra parecido com o dele.

* * *

Já no fim da tarde, com o céu colorindo-se de tons de laranja e vermelho, e com a chegada de ventos gélidos da comum noite fria, Gaara observava uma certa Hyuuga. Ela ajeitava uma quente túnica em seu pequeno corpo para se proteger, e depois acariciava a crina do seu pônei negro. O Sabaku viu quando seus irmãos se aproximaram dela para se despedirem. Temari a abraçou com carinho, e Kankuro lhe deu uma muda de um cacto miúdo em um pote de plástico seco, como uma lembrança de Suna. Hinata agradeceu, e se despediu dos dois com igual delicadeza.

_Ela está feliz_, notou Gaara. _Deve sentir falta de casa._

No entanto, ele não compartilhava de sua felicidade. Tinha de admitir: _não queria_ vê-la partir. Por um momento, teve a ideia de ir até ela, pegá-la entre os braços e levá-la para longe consigo. Mas continuou parado a observando.

Não pôde deixar de notar também, que ela ainda sentia dor. Disfarçava muito bem, mas Gaara percebeu o modo como ela subia em seu pônei, como se carregasse algo muito pesado nas costas.

O Sabaku sentiu a ira subir por sua garganta. Se pudesse, mataria mais cem vezes o desgraçado que a machucou. Mas para sua infelicidade, sabia que era impossível, e só pôde o matá-lo uma única vez. Porém, ele fez com que valesse a pena. Garantiu que a morte do bastardo fosse lenta e dolorosa.

Não demorou muito para que Hiashi chegasse ao portão da vila junto dela, e os dois começassem a se afastar.

**Não deixe que a lua parta. Ela me pertence… _Não permita_ que a lua vá.**

Gaara escutou as palavras de Shukaku em confusão. Como podia a besta gritar para que a lua volte, quando claramente a noite estava mais do que próxima? Foi então que a realização caiu em si.

_ Entendo_, pensou olhando para o horizonte, com a imagem de Hinata se tornando cada vez menor e distante. _Então é esta a lua de que tanto fala, não é?_

\- Ao invés de ficar observando-a como uma estátua, deveria ter sido mais educado e ido logo se despedir dela também - falou uma voz com sarcasmo atrás de si. Gaara não precisou se virar para reconhecer quem era.

\- Temari.

\- Até mesmo Kankuro foi educado e se despediu. E desta vez eu nem tive que obrigá-lo, acredita?

Gaara pôs-se em pé e olhou para a irmã mais velha.

\- Não há motivos para me despedir. Ela voltará - com isso, Gaara começou a andar passando por Temari, e depois descendo as escadas do prédio em que estavam.

Sozinha, Temari se perguntou se Gaara tinha finalmente enlouquecido por completo. Afinal, Hyuuga Hiashi não dissera nada para o Kazekage sobre visitá-los novamente, uma vez que era uma pessoa deveras ocupada. Por fim, decidira apenas desconsiderar, e voltou para o campo de treinamento em que praticava fūton com seu grande leque.

* * *

No segundo dia de viagem na volta para Konoha, em uma longa estradinha cercada por árvores verdejantes que balançavam suas folhas contra o vento já não mais seco, Hinata criou coragem para questionar a seu pai uma pergunta que já fizera uma vez antes. Mas não para ele, e que para ela tinha sido respondida com muita incerteza.

\- Pai… eu encontrei o filho caçula do Kazekage-sama, Sabaku no Gaara, e…

\- Se encontrou com ele? - interrompeu. - Em que situação?

\- En-enquanto passeava pela vila - mentiu. - Eu queria te fazer uma… uma pergunta sobre ele, se me permitir.

Hiashi olhou para sua filha. _Ela esconde algo_, pensou Hiashi. Não era muito difícil descobrir quando Hinata mentia, afinal, era péssima nisso. Sua gagueira repentina e o rubor em seu rosto sempre a entregavam. Todavia, não a pressionaria para descobrir o que ela ocultava. No fim, ele também não estava sendo totalmente aberto com ela. E também, duvidava que pudesse ser algo grave ou prejudicial, porque era de Hinata que estava falando.

\- Claro.

A menina teve de se segurar para não suspirar. _Ele acreditou_. Não se orgulhava de omitir nada de seu pai, mas nesse caso ela nada podia fazer.

\- Por acaso eu já… já o vi quando menor? Talvez eu apenas não lembre de seu rosto, m-mas sinto como se já o tivesse visto antes… - disse olhando para seus pés. Quando a resposta demorou a chegar, Hinata olhou para o lado para olhar para o rosto de seu pai. Mas quando fez isso, percebeu que ele tinha parado no meio do caminho e ela agora se encontrava à frente dele.

_Então… a profecia estava certa_, refletiu Hiashi olhando para sua filha.

\- Pai? - chamou Hinata após sua extensa quietude.

\- É impossível. Gaara ainda é proibido de sair de Suna, mesmo para missões, e é a primeira vez que você viaja também. É impressão sua - disse o líder Hyuuga voltando a caminhar.

Suas últimas palavras ecoaram com as de Gaara para Hinata. Enfim, ela decidiu apenas acreditar no que dizia seu pai. Não via mais motivos para duvidar.

\- Gaara não pode sair de Suna? Por quê? - questionou curiosa.

_Porque ele ainda é um risco_, era o que Hiashi queria dizer, mas as palavras que saíram de sua boca foram outras.

\- Não sei. Ele apenas não pode.

\- Oh... entendo - estranhamente, Hinata sentiu que seu pai também lhe omitia algo.

* * *

Olá minha gente. Desculpe pelo capítulo pequeno. Mas é que daqui em diante eu vou começar a escrever a história com eles mais crescidos (o quanto eu ainda não sei) e quero deixar separado, sabes?

Queria agradecer a LeeHimeChan pelo comentário maravilhoso. Não sabe o quanto isso me incentiva a continuar a fic. Obrigada mesmo :3

Não esqueçam de comentar o que acharam povo, ou perguntar ou alguma coisa pleease.

Então até o quarto capítulo galera. Bjoos


	4. Areia

Informações:

1- A história está se passando logo depois de Naruto ter voltado para Konoha e ido atrás do Sasuke.

2- Hinata tem dezessete anos e Gaara é um ano mais velho (como no cânon).

3- Não possuo Naruto heuheuheu

Boa leitura!

Hyuuga Neji se levantou abruptamente da cadeira, a derrubando no chão. Com força, socou a mesa fazendo-a estremecer e um copo cair e se estilhaçar no chão. Demonstrava toda a revolta que sentia naquele momento.

\- Não - vociferou entre dentes. - Isso não vai acontecer.

\- Se você não for capaz de fazer o que lhe é demandado, encontraremos alguém que o faça - declarou um dos Hyuuga, de corpo robusto e o semblante rígido. Suas palavras eram duras, porém, sua voz vacilava, tirando-lhes a força.

\- Desejo-lhes sucesso - retorquiu Neji.

Então, sem aviso, se retirou da sala em passos duros e pesados.

Todos os anciãos olharam entre si sem orientação. Por fim, todos os olhares se dirigiram para uma extremidade da mesa, onde Hyuuga Hiashi tinha as mãos cruzadas à frente do rosto, os olhos fechados e as sobrancelhas franzidas.

\- Eu vou falar com ele - disse descruzando as mãos e começando a se levantar com calma. No entanto, antes que se levantasse, sentiu uma mão segurar a sua direta.

\- Não... deixe que eu falo com Neji-niisan.

Hiashi olhou para Hinata com o mesmo rosto estoico que sempre usava. Mas a realidade era que, ao olhar para ela, ele sentia a mais profunda culpa. Ele não se orgulhava de fazer o que fazia, mas mentalmente ele repetia constantemente uma única frase, para tentar tirar um pouco do peso que trazia consigo.

_Isso é necessário. Isso é necessário. Isso é necessário..._

Mas mesmo que repetisse aquela mesma frase mais mil vezes, mesmo que soubesse que ela logo completaria dezoito anos, por mais que tentasse, a culpa ainda o assombrava como um insistente fantasma.

\- Tudo bem - consentiu Hiashi voltando a se sentar. - Convença-o.

Hinata assentiu e sem demora saiu da sala na procura de seu primo. Não demorou muito para encontrá-lo, pois não tinha ido longe. Ela o encontrou na parte de trás do composto do clã, onde haviam árvores e um rio de águas lentas e cintilantes na luz da manhã.

Neji batia em um tronco com tal força, que a madeira parecia poder se partir a qualquer momento. Hinata parou ao seu lado, vendo seus golpes incessantes.

\- Neji-niisan - chamou.

Entretanto, Neji a ignorou. Golpeava o tronco como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Hinata não teve outra escolha se não intervir. Tomou uma de suas mãos com firmeza antes que se chocasse mais uma vez contra a árvore.

\- Neji-niisan, você precisa me ouvir.

\- Não - esbravejou soltando-se. - Ouça-me você. Toda sua vida foi para se preparar para isso, e agora, de repente... eles apenas mudam de ideia? - perguntou com cinismo - E você ainda simplesmente aceita isso? E mais: eu não estou aqui para ser um dos fantoches daqueles velhos arrogantes. Quem… quem eles pensam que são? - dito isso, Neji se posicionou mais uma vez para atacar o tronco. Mas novamente, Hinata o impediu, segurando seu pulso com sua mão expelindo chakra. Quando Neji olhou para seu rosto, só então notou seus olhos marejados, e o quanto ela se esforçava para segurar as lágrimas e manter-se firme.

\- Quem eles são? Eu sei exatamente quem são - disse Hinata. - Eles são os líderes do nosso clã, aqueles que fazem as decisões, quer gostamos ou não. E não preciso que me diga que a minha vida foi para isso. Eu sei bem Neji-niisan… eu… eu sei - Hinata abaixou o olhar e segurou a mão de Neji entre as suas com suavidade. - Mas... você não deve recusar, Neji-niisan... se há uma pessoa que pode fazer a diferença para os Hyuuga, essa pessoa é você - deu um fraco sorriso trêmulo e incerto - Eu lhe confio a liderança do nosso clã. Se não posso fazer isso... então só pode ser você.

Neji escutou cada palavra com atenção. Ele a admirava, porque pôde ver o quanto sua prima tinha evoluído. Não apenas como ninja, mas também como pessoa.

Lembrava do tempo em que Hinata era uma menina extremamente tímida, de gagueira fácil, frágil, pessimista e sempre se escondendo. Há cinco anos, ele próprio a subestimava. Não envaidecia-se nem um pouco de seu passado para com Hinata. Descontou nela uma sina que carregava nas costas e que acreditava piamente que era imutável e já há muito fadada. E isso, fez Neji quase matá-la quando ela o fez encarar a verdade no meio daquele exame chunin. _Ele é que tinha medo_. Mas era arrogante demais para aceitar e admitir.

A pessoa que Neji via à sua frente não era mais uma menina, e sim uma mulher. Hinata era agora uma ninja de nível chunin, e lidava com a situação em que estavam com uma maturidade admirável. Mas era exatamente isso o que tanto lhe incomodava. Depois de todo o progresso que sua prima teve para finalmente ser suficiente para se tornar a líder Hyuuga, repentinamente, seu tio e os anciãos Hyuuga decidem sem nenhum motivo aparente que ele ocuparia esse cargo.

Mas Hiashi não o enganava. Sentia que havia algo por trás disso, e foram escassas as vezes em que sua intuição era equívoca. Não compartilharia suas suspeitas com Hinata. Não ainda. Ela já teve o suficiente por um dia. E além do mais, duvidava que o que quer Hyuuga Hiashi escondia, ficaria abscôndito por mais muito tempo. Afinal, ele já tomou o primeiro passo. Ver sua prima pedir para ele tomar um posto que deveria ser obviamente dela, era a prova viva disso.

Neji tornou os braços em volta de Hinata e a abraçou com carinho e ternura. Ela por sua vez, se aconchegou no abraço e deixou uma lágrima ou outra escapar de seus olhos leitosos. Milhares de pensamentos questionadores invadiam sua mente simultaneamente. Por que tinham chegado a essa decisão? Ela fez algo de errado para que assim merecesse? Qual seria seu objetivo agora que não era mais a futura líder Hyuuga? Teria ela falhado na promessa que uma vez tinha feito a sua mãe? Seu último questionamento era de longe o que mais a machucava.

Neji se soltou do abraço e beijou sua testa gentilmente.

\- Eu tenho que pensar - sua voz agora baixa soava cansada.

Hinata concordou lentamente enquanto enxugava as lágrimas com a manga da blusa folgada que usava. Neji a olhou por mais alguns instantes, mas logo virou e pulou para os galhos das árvores, se afastando com velocidade.

Só, Hinata descalçou as sandálias, sentou na beirada do rio e pôs-se a balançar os pés na água fria, observando carpas e tilápias se afastarem do movimento. Se sentia desolada. No fim, mesmo depois de tudo o que fez, continuava insuficiente para seu pai, e isso pesava fundo em sua consciência.

Ficou mais de meia hora ainda sentada na beira do rio, quando decidiu voltar para o clã. Sabia que lamentar nada mudaria. Calçou as sandálias e começou a caminhar rapidamente. Podia não ser mais a futura cabeça Hyuuga, mas ainda era uma ninja. Tinha que se reunir com sua equipe daqui a quarenta minutos para uma missão.

xxx

Depois de Kiba bater na porta, pode-se ouvir a voz de Tsunade lhes dando a permissão para entrar.

Dentro da sala, Hinata, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka e Akamaru ficaram alinhados em frente a mesa da Hokage, esperando por suas ordens.

Tsunade largou o pequeno copo que continha saquê - Hinata notou pelo forte cheiro do álcool - e limpou os lábios com as costas da mão.

\- Equipe oito, tenho uma missão de Rank B para vocês. Por isso, não esqueçam de terem muita cautela. Não pretendo ter nenhuma baixa por descuido entre meus ninjas - sua voz soava séria. - Entenderam?

Os três acenaram em concordância. Há muito não recebiam uma missão de nível alto. Sabiam bem que Rank B não tinham nenhum espaço para negligência.

\- Ótimo - falou Tsunade. - Vocês, como a melhor equipe de rastreamento, vão rastrear e capturar um ninja.

\- Capturar? - questionou Shino. - Por quê?

\- Esse ninja é um fugitivo de Suna. Os anciãos da areia nos pediram ajuda, pois ele foi visto há uma semana nas redondezas do País do Fogo, e fazendeiros o viram vindo em direção a Konoha há três dias. Mas deixaram bem claro que queriam ele com vida. Disseram algo sobre a justiça de Suna. Eles mesmos pretendem julgá-lo. Então sim, irão capturá-lo e depois levá-lo até Suna novamente. Mas terei de lembrar mais uma vez que terão de tomar cuidado. Ele é um jounin, portanto, é perigoso. Mas acredito que vocês darão conta disso. Ele...

Kiba riu com desdém enquanto coçava o nariz com o dedo indicador.

\- Não há nenhuma dúvida, se quer saber minha opinião - Akamaru latiu, reforçando o que dizia seu dono e companheiro. - Esse cara não tem nem chance. Vai ser moleza. Voltaremos antes que você perca uma aposta de novo.

Uma veia saltou na testa de Tsunade.

\- Inuzuka… Tome cuidado com o que diz. Já disse que não quero baixas por descuidos, e quando digo isso, não me refiro apenas a missões - silabou a Hokage, com seus olhos brilhando sombriamente e uma rachadura abrindo-se na mesa onde ela tinha o punho fechado com força.

Kiba soou frio e engoliu em seco, enquanto Akamaru choramingava e se escondia atrás dele.

\- Como dizia… - disse a Hokage depois de respirar fundo procurando a paciência que lhe faltava. - Ele se chama Hajime e não está muito longe. Shino, você irá liderar esta missão. Aqui estão os detalhes sobre seu estilo de luta e aparência - ofereceu uma folha para o time. Hinata se aproximou da mesa e pegou a folha, já lendo e memorizando o máximo que podia. - Vocês devem partir o quanto antes. Estão dispensados.

\- Certo - disseram em uníssono, desaparecendo da sala em fumaça.

xxx

No céu, o sol tinha seu calor abafado por longas nuvens brancas.

Depois de quatro horas na busca, a equipe oito corria a toda velocidade por entre árvores a sudoeste de Konoha. Corriam em formação: Hinata ia a frente com o byakugan ativado, em vigília e atenta a qualquer suspeita de perigo; Shino ia no meio, enviando insetos por todos os lados para fazer uma leitura detalhada de onde estavam e para onde iam; Kiba e Akamaru ficavam atrás do grupo, prontos para atacar e proteger a dianteira da formação. Todos estavam em silêncio completo, pois encontraram vestígios de uma fogueira há não muito tempo. Se fosse em qualquer outro lugar, o rastro não seria de tamanha preocupação. Poderia ser de um civil comum em viagem, ou de um mercador. Todavia, a área pela qual passavam era distante de qualquer habitação e não continha estradas para viajantes. Ou seja, quem quer que tivesse acampado nas proximidades, não podia ser um civil, e sim, um ninja. Talvez, o ninja pelo o qual caçavam. É claro, eram rasas as pistas de que poderia ser Hajime. Mas como estavam lidando com um ninja fugitivo de nível jounin, não esperavam que ele deixasse nenhum rastro óbvio de sua passagem.

Por isso, se ele de fato estivesse por perto, o silêncio era essencial para um ataque surpresa contra o mesmo. Tudo o que podia-se ouvir era o som sutil de seus passos ágeis contra o casco das árvores e o zunido de insetos. Até mesmo Kiba, que parecia ter a todo momento diversos assuntos para conversar na ponta da língua, estava completamente mudo.

\- Pessoal, - chamou Hinata enquanto corriam - eu o encontrei.

\- Onde? - indagou Shino.

\- À três quilômetros à oeste.

Dito isso, todos se direcionaram para a esquerda e aumentaram a velocidade.

\- O que ele está fazendo? - questionou Kiba de trás.

\- Ele está pescando com kunais em uma riacho - falou Hinata.

\- Ótimo, ele não sabe que estamos aqui. Podemos fazer nosso ataque conforme o planejado. Ele não é do tipo sensorial, segundo sua descrição. Mas quando estivermos à um quilômetro de distância dele, ainda ocultaremos nossos chakras, apenas por precaução - comandou Shino com seriedade. - Não se sabe o que ele pode ter na manga.

Não era necessário dizer duas vezes. Shino era o único jounin do time oito, e além de muita experiência e habilidade, tinha também a confiança absoluta de seus companheiros.

Quando faltava por volta de seiscentos metros para estarem finalmente à um quilômetro de longitude Hajime, Hinata parou de correr repentinamente.

\- Kiba, Shino… - chamou. - vocês também sentiram isso?

Kiba não hesitou em sua resposta.

\- Sim… Será que nos causará problemas?

Shino tinha todos os seus insetos fazendo o constante reconhecimento do lugar, e como não podia, não compartilhava do conhecimento de seus parceiros.

\- O que poderá nos causar problemas? - perguntou sereno. - Do que estão falando?

\- Eu farejei mais dois chakras se aproximando do nosso alvo pelo sul - disse Kiba massageando a nuca preguiçosamente. - Felizmente eles ainda estão longe. Agora a questão é, qual o objetivo deles? Se forem comparsas dele será um grande proble…

\- Não, espere - cortou Hinata. - Eu estou sentindo… há vestígios de outra pessoa… Este chakra, eu…

\- Outro? Eu não sinto mais ninguém além deles...

Tão repentinamente quanto quando tinha parado, Hinata voltou a correr. Mas agora, ela corria com tal velocidade que o vento parecia assoviar à sua volta. Atrás dela, Shino e Kiba corriam mais tardiamente, tentando acompanhá-la. Mas a tarefa se mostrava de longe árdua.

\- Hey, Hinata! - gritou Kiba. - Ainda não sabemos quem são! Precisamos recuar e analisar a situação!

Hinata ouviu, mas continuou a correr. Ela via os chakras se moverem à sua frente, mas era… estranho. O ninja que caçavam parecia se contorcer de forma dolorosa, como se estivesse sendo atacado, e seu chakra desvanecia-se lentamente. Isso enquanto as duas pessoas das quais Kiba comentara ainda estavam distantes no sul. No mínimo à dois quilômetros e meio de Hajime, e um ataque deles era impossível dessa distância.

Tinha de fato corrido com demasiada velocidade, e só notou isso quando pulou sem fôlego dos galhos das árvores para o chão, não muito longe de Hajime, que estava estirado na grama. Tentou ignorar ao máximo sua fadiga pela corrida e se aproximou com cautela do corpo do homem. Estava ciente da possibilidade de ser uma armadilha.

Se agachou ao seu lado e verificou seu pescoço com a mão direita, enquanto a esquerda segurava uma kunai para qualquer imprevisto.

\- Sem pulsação… está morto... - sussurrou.

Foi então que Hinata percebeu algo incomum ao tocá-lo: sua pele tinha areia. Não apenas em seu pescoço, mas também em todo o resto de seu corpo, seus trajes e na grama em sua volta.

_Aqui não é um lugar desértico e pelo o que nos foi passado… ele não é capaz de fazer jutsus de areia_, pensou Hinata_. E como ele pode ter morrido tão rápido? Sendo um jounin, ele deveria ter conseguido ao menos fugir. Num instante estava pescando, e no outro já não respirava. Quem poderia ter feito isso? E com tanta facilidade…_

Ela estava atenta as duas pessoas que ainda se aproximavam pelo sul, mas ainda estavam longe demais para causarem qualquer problema. Mas isso não a tranquilizava tanto quanto deveria. Ainda sentia vestígios de um outro chakra por perto e isso a deixava cismada. O que sentia não era nenhum sistema de chakra comum do corpo de alguém, mas era como se ele estivesse dividido e espalhado como… _grãos_.

Foi então que a realização caiu sobre ela. Hinata olhou para areia minuciosamente com o byakugan, e então notou que havia chakra disperso em cada grão.

Subitamente, a Hyuuga sentiu uma presença logo atrás dela. Depois disso, tudo aconteceu em questão de segundos.

Ela levantou enquanto jogava a kunai no ar para pegá-la com a mão direita, e quando já de pé, empunhou a kunai brilhando em chakra na direção do pescoço da pessoa. Antes que seu golpe fosse realizado, seu braço foi segurado, mas não por uma mão de carne e ossos, e sim por _areia._ Ela estava preparada para se soltar e se afastar, mas estancou no lugar quando viu quem se tratava.

Olhos verdes azulados, que não via desde o exame chunin há cinco anos, a encaravam.

\- G-Gaara…? - Hinata resfolegou em súbito.

xxx

Não se preocupem, as coisas vão se esclarecer mais conforme eu escrever a história.

E sabiam que comentar o que acharam não machuca? Heuheuheuheuheu

Até o próximo capítulo!


	5. Miragem

Informações:

1 - Rasa não foi morto por Orochimaru, apenas seriamente ferido. Continua atuando como Kazekage em Sunagakure.

2 - O Terceiro Hokage, por sua vez, foi morto em combate contra Orochimaru.

3 - Não possuo Naruto, apenas esse enredo.

Boa leitura!

xxx

Quando encarou aqueles olhos uma vez mais, não foram calorosas as lembranças que teve. Pelo contrário, ela apenas recordava da frieza de como ele matava; em como sua expressão exalava prazer de forma cruel ao matar aqueles genins.

Naruto, depois de voltar do resgate de Gaara, tinha contado à todos sobre como o portador do Shukaku tinha mudado. Hinata se esforçava, ela realmente o fazia. Mas as recordações que tinha na Floresta da Morte de Gaara de cinco anos atrás, lhe pareciam tão frescas quanto como se tivesse vivido-as há um único dia.

Lembrava-se também do modo com os olhos do Sabaku pareciam persegui-la e analisá-la, quando na arena em que tinha lutado contra Neji. Ele tinha lutado contra Rock Lee, e ela não pode acompanhar o combate por ter sido gravemente ferida em sua própria luta. Porém, os comentários sobre o confronto não eram poucos: _medonho, insano, épico, horripilante, inesquecível, assustador_, foram alguns deles. E também, o fato de Rock Lee ter quase sido impossibilitado de continuar sendo um ninja depois de lutar contra Gaara, lhe dava uma pequena ideia de como tinha sido.

Ter ele a cerca de um metro de distância de si, fazia os pelos de sua nuca se eriçarem, e sua respiração se acelerar. Com medo ou não, era notável o efeito que a presença do Sabaku causava sobre ela.

O silêncio entre eles ainda pairava, quando Hinata ouviu um rosnado. Olhou para o lado, e viu Akamaru mostrando os dentes ameaçadoramente para Gaara; Shino manipulava seus insetos já agitados, e Kiba tinha uma das mãos puxando uma shuriken da pequena bolsa que tinha presa na perna.

Foi então que compreendeu. Seus companheiros também não compartilhavam de boas memórias com Gaara. Vê-la com uma kunai a centímetros da garganta do jinchuuriki, e este segurando seu braço com areia, não deveria causar uma boa impressão. Era simples: eles achavam que Gaara a atacava.

Hinata olhou de volta para o Sabaku com apreensão, e ele entendeu no mesmo momento, apesar de ainda não parecer nem um pouco preocupado com o possível ataque de seus parceiros. Ele soltou-lhe o braço da areia, e Hinata guardou a kunai no bolso.

\- Pessoal - chamou -, não se preocupem. Eu… eu confundi Sabaku-san com um inimigo. Ele apenas se defendeu.

Kiba guardou novamente a shuriken e Shino afastou os insetos, mas seus olhares continuaram atentos e suas posturas defensivas.

Hinata se virou para Gaara.

\- Eu sinto muito, Sabaku-san - disse embaraçada enquanto se curvava.

\- Não há problema - falou solenemente.

\- E o que você faz aqui? Se me permite perguntar - questionou Shino com desconfiança.

Por um instante Gaara olhou para Hinata de soslaio, mas depois dirigiu o olhar para o corpo de Hajime no chão e declarou:

\- Já está feito.

E então, as duas pessoas que se aproximavam pelo sul se juntaram a eles.

\- Você só deve estar de brincadeira, não é Gaara? Eu disse para nos esperar! - praguejava Kankuro

\- Poderia no mínimo ter tido a decência de nos avisar que faria sozinho, porque então não teríamos perdido nosso tempo o seguindo - falou Temari, não menos irritada. - Oh, olá Hinata. Quanto tempo, não? O que fazem aqui?

\- Olá Temari, Kankuro - acenou para os dois. - Nós viemos na busca de Hajime - olhou para o corpo morto no chão -, mas não sabíamos que também estavam atrás dele.

\- Não estávamos - respondeu Kankuro. - Eu e Temari fomos convocados pela Hokage para discutir detalhes sobre o próximo exame chunin, e Gaara nos faz companhia. Mas acabamos encontrando o chakra de Hajime no caminho e resolvemos acabar nosso assunto com ele de uma vez.

\- Entendo… e vocês já estão de partida?

\- Não. Viajamos por um dia inteiro sem paradas. Agora iremos acampar para descansar um pouco. Mas se não fosse por esse maldito fugitivo, com certeza já estaríamos dentro de Konoha - contou Temari. - E vocês? Pretendem voltar de imediato?

Hinata, Kiba e Akamaru olharam para o líder da missão, esperando pela resposta.

\- Já está entardecendo, e não seria educado deixar convidados para trás. - Shino ajeitou o óculos sobre os olhos. - Passaremos a noite, e partiremos no primeiro raio de sol.

\- Certo - concordou Kiba. - Vou buscar alguns galhos para fogueira - caminhou para mais dentro da floresta e assobiou para Akamaru, que logo foi atrás do dono.

\- Espere! Eu vou junto - disse Hinata. Para ela, quanto menos tempo passasse perto de Gaara, menos nervosa ela se sentiria.

Quando já dentro da floresta, Hinata recolhia galhos médios silenciosamente. Provavelmente já tinha o suficiente para passar a noite, mas ela não podia evitar querer se demorar. Ela caminhava para perto de uma raiz, quando ouviu a voz de Kiba a chamar.

\- Sim? - ela respondeu, ainda olhando em volta da raiz para ver se encontrava alguma outra madeira que pudesse usar.

\- Hinata. Olhe para mim.

Hinata virou sobre si e olhou para o Inuzuka.

\- Onde está Akamaru? - a falta do cachorro foi a primeira coisa que notou, e só depois percebeu a seriedade carregada nos olhos de Kiba.

\- Foi caçar. Sentimos um cervo por perto. Mas… não é de Akamaru que quero falar.

Nesse momento, Hinata entendeu o que se passava.

\- Kiba, eu já disse que não precisa se preocupar…

\- Não, Hinata. Eu devia pedir desculpas e… e dizer o quanto estou arrependido. Mas a verdade é que não me arrependo, nem um pouco - ele se aproximou dela, e tocou sua bochecha com delicadeza, enquanto Hinata mantinha os olhos abaixados. - Eu poderia te beijar mais mil vezes, Hinata. Arrependimento, é a última coisa que sentiria.

Hinata segurou a mão quente de Kiba, tirando-a de sua bochecha e se afastou com suavidade.

\- Kiba, já conversamos sobre isso. Eu te vejo como um irmão, assim como vejo Shino. Eu… eu não poderia. Eu não me sinto dessa forma.

Ela não gostava de machucar os sentimentos de Kiba, mas também não podia se obrigar a sentir um. Apesar de machucar, ela tinha que dizer a verdade com todas as palavras. Ela amava Kiba, mas _apenas_ como um irmão. Isso ficou ainda mais claro para ela, quando na noite do festival de outono e afastados de todos, o Inuzuka se aproximou dela e a beijou. Foi seu primeiro beijo, e tinha que admitir que gostara do inusitado toque na hora. Mas depois, apenas sentia o estranho sentimento de que o que fizera era errado.

No entanto, Kiba não teve o mesmo sentimento.

\- Por favor… eu posso te fazer se sentir assim também, apenas… apenas dê uma chance à nós. Eu prometo que vou ser o mais fiel e amoroso de todos. Hinata, eu… eu me apaixonei por você - disse em um tom mais baixo. - Eu já não sei mais o que fazer.

Hinata observou com tristeza seus olhos e sua expressão abatida.

\- Eu sinto muito, Kiba - deu um fraco sorriso. - Eu não tenho dúvidas de que é uma pessoa incrível. Mas eu… simplesmente não posso.

Largou a madeira que carregava, se aproximou dele e lhe deu um forte e terno abraço, em um gesto como de quem pedia profundas desculpas. No entanto, quando tentou se soltar do aperto, Kiba a puxou para mais perto e aproximou o rosto dos de Hinata.

Quando ela percebeu, Kiba já tinha os lábios sobre os dela, e a beijava com doçura segurando seu queixo. A Hyuuga não se contrapôs ao beijo. Não queria lhe dar esperanças, mas somente permitia à seu companheiro um último toque.

Isso, até ouvirem o som de um farfalhar de folhas por perto que se sobressaía às do ambiente à volta. Se afastaram, e logo acima deles, Gaara se encontrava de pé sobre um dos grossos galhos da árvore, com os braços cruzados e a grande cabaça em suas costas.

\- Shino pergunta sobre vocês. Precisamos da madeira. Agora - disse em um tom tão cortante quanto lâminas.

Em nenhum momento Gaara a mirou. Seus olhar tão gélido quanto sua voz permanecia preso sobre Kiba, como se olhasse para um alvo que pretendia atacar com ânsia.

\- Pedimos desculpas pela demora - disse Kiba, o encarando de volta, sem entender o porquê da repentina rudez do Sabaku.

Recolheu os galhos que tinha ao lado e começou a caminhar de volta para o acampamento, chamando Hinata para lhe acompanhar. Hinata também apanhou a madeira que tinha achado, e quando olhou mais uma vez para Gaara, ele ainda acompanhava atentamente Kiba se afastar com os olhos. Por um momento, achou ter visto um vislumbre de ódio cintilar pelos olhos do Sabaku, mas não tinha certeza.

Começou a voltar, e decidiu que tinha sido uma miragem. Não havia motivos, afinal.

Mais tarde, uma fogueira crepitava em brasas rodeada por pedras brancas na noite morna e estrelada. Em sua volta, Kankuro e Kiba discutiam sobre como os peixes que pescaram deveriam ser assados. Hinata revezava sua atenção para a discussão sem qualquer sentido e para as chamas. Shino se mantinha em silêncio, lendo um livro qualquer com toda concentração. Temari já tinha ido se deitar, e não muito longe estava no mais profundo sono em seu colchonete. Gaara era o único que não se encontrava a vista. Tinha partido há algum tempo, apenas dizendo que voltaria.

Não demorou muito para que todos terminassem a refeição e fossem dormir em seus colchonetes, tal como tinha feito a Sabaku mais velha.

Entretanto, Hinata não conseguia encontrar o sono. Tinha contado números até perder a conta, e se revirado em seu colchonete até que se cansasse. Mas a ansiedade lhe corroia por dentro, e mais uma vez, ela se pegava pensando no que faria pela frente. Afinal, desde que se lembrava por Hinata, o plano para seu futuro era claro: ela se tornaria a líder Hyuuga depois de seu pai. No entanto, o destino resolvera brincar um pouco com ela, e lhe tirou de sua zona de conforto que já não era tão confortável assim. E agora, esse título já não mais lhe pertencia.

A primogênita Hyuuga se levantou com prudência e olhou em volta, verificando se havia alguém acordado. O fogo da fogueira já tinha se extinguido e sua madeira tinha se reduzido à carvão. Todos roncavam e ressonavam; descansavam, assim como ela deveria estar.

Pulou com cuidado sobre um ou dois colchonetes, e caminhou distraidamente em direção ao rio.

Suas águas corriam com calma, e nas proximidades, grilos e sapos cantavam suas canções noturnas. O vento soprava quente em uma leve brisa.

Hinata sentou na grama, apreciando o clima agradável.

\- Pelo menos o clima assim está - sussurrou sem graça para si mesma.

E era verdade, pois seus pensamentos nunca estiveram tão turbulentos.

Ela reconhecia que tinha cometido um grave erro. Nunca tinha pensado no _e se_. E se o que vinha se preparando desde que se entendia por gente, simples e de repente, não fosse mais acontecer? Se tivesse pensado nisso uma vez antes, talvez não estivesse tão perdida como estava no momento.

Tinha ficado por volta de quinze minutos ainda olhando para o movimento sereno do rio, quando uma questão lhe invadiu a mente: o que ela queria fazer? Percebeu que a posição como líder do clã era algo que vinha sendo imposto à ela desde o início. Hinata pensava que agora tinha uma coisa muito mais preciosa. Uma escolha.

As coisas pareceram finalmente se iluminarem e seus pensamentos começaram a se organizar. Ela sabia quem ela queria ser: queria ser a ninja mais forte que podia, para proteger aqueles que ama.

Hinata ouviu o som de um galho se partir, e ao perseguir o som com o olhar, ficou feliz ao ver Akamaru se aproximando com cautela. Chamou-o para mais perto, e Akamaru pulou para seu lado alegremente. Hinata lhe afagou o pelo e coçou atrás de sua orelha com carinho, enquanto o mesmo deitava a cabeça em seu colo.

\- Eu já decidi, Akamaru - segredou baixinho à ele. - Eu vou fazer o exame jounin. Tudo o que preciso é da permissão e recomendação de meu pai, e mais um pouco de treinamento… e então eu vou conseguir me tornar mais forte.

Akamaru a olhou com curiosidade pelos olhos estreitos, e então se levantou e lambeu o rosto da jovem Hyuuga.

\- Tudo bem - Hinata riu. - Vamos dormir. Iremos sair cedo amanhã.

Com isso, os dois voltaram para o acampamento. Hinata conseguiu dormir logo depois que encostou a cabeça no travesseiro, e Akamaru dormiu aos seus pés.

xxx

Algumas informações interessantes aparecendo aos poucos hehe

Não esqueçam de me contar o que acharam do capítulo, principalmente sobre o que foi descoberto sobre Kiba e Hinata, pois estou curiosa heuheuheuheu

E sobre o tempo de publicação, eu já peço desculpas. Estou em uma semana de provas. Já tinha quase terminado esse capítulo antes, mas então não gostei e fiz tudo de novo. Sem contar com a minha mania de querer deixar o mais perfeito possível que já me dá uma bela atrasada.

Enfim, estou me esforçando pra escrever sempre que posso ( claro, revezando com a leitura pra manter a mente afiada ).

Espero que tenham gostado. Até o próximo capítulo!


	6. Madrugada

Não possuo Naruto :(

Boa leitura!

xxx

Longe da chegada da aurora do dia, as estrelas ainda brilhavam aos milhares pelo céu que se mantinha escuro. Diferente de todos, Sabaku no Gaara não tinha se juntado à fogueira, e em vez disso, começou a explorar a floresta em que estavam, mas não por mera curiosidade. Era madrugada, mas continuava desperto, assim como em todas as outras noites que se lembrava. O sono lhe era sempre um fruto proibido, e o preço que pagava por ele era amargo. Apesar de nunca se recordar, seu pai, Rasa, contava a ele tudo o que supostamente tinha feito nas vezes em que a sonolência o venceu. O terror de Shukaku, a destruição de grandes edifícios da vila de Sunagakure e a morte de dezenas ou até mesmo centenas de pessoas. Tinha assassinado desde bravos ninjas em luta, á inocentes crianças assustadas ao acordarem no meio da noite. Ao serem acordadas por _ele_.

Gaara não referia a si mesmo, e sim, á besta de uma cauda que habitava em seu interior. Nunca se sentira culpado pelas coisas que fizera quando adormecido, afinal, não era ele que o fazia de fato.

Porém, naquela noite, ele sabia que não dormiria nem se assim o pudesse. Estava irrequieto e perturbado, do modo como sempre parecia ficar quando envolta dela. E para piorar, não era simplesmente o rosto da Hyuuga que lhe enchia os pensamentos, mas sim o rosto de Hinata, _sua_ Hinata, junto ao do garoto cão - como resolvera chamá-lo -, trocando beijos debaixo de uma árvore. Aquilo o irritara de tal forma, que muito se segurava para não matar o maldito Inuzuka que se atrevera a tocá-la. E por isso, deixara o acampamento, pois se não se controlasse provavelmente o faria.

Para sua infelicidade, Gaara sabia que não deveria. Não era mais uma criança e não queria começar uma guerra contra Konoha. Não pela certeza da morte de vários ninjas e não pelo risco de serem vencidos. O que o fazia retroceder é que se houvesse uma guerra entre as nações do fogo e do vento, Konoha romperia com todo e qualquer laço ou acordo com Suna. Inclusive, o acordo que o unia a herdeira Hyuuga.

Por isso, evitava matar Kiba Inuzuka. Mas não permitiria de forma alguma que o que quer que acontecesse entre Hinata e o pulguento, continuasse.

Ele tinha vindo para Konoha por um único motivo: conquistá-la. Desde que tinha sido feito, o jinchuuriki sabia do tratado feito entre o clã Hyuuga e o clã Kazekage. Decidira que a herdeira Hyuuga era dele, e somente dele. Agora, vira para Konoha com a esperança que pudessem se conhecer melhor, e faria de tudo para que ela se apaixonasse por ele. Talvez, dessa forma, pudesse tomá-la como esposa de forma natural, sem que ela nunca soubesse do acordo entre seus clãs, e seu matrimônio e relacionamento não seriam forçados. Estava até disposto de negociar com Hyuuga Hiashi e os anciãos para que lhes dessem mais tempo para o pedido de casamento que ele mesmo faria.

Mas agora, tudo mudara. Hyuuga Hinata podia não saber, mas lhe pertencia. E ele mostraria a ela que sim.

Enquanto voltava para o acampamento na escuridão da noite de lua nova, sabia que o que iria fazer colocaria todo e qualquer plano que tivera por água abaixo. Mas não era como se eles já não estivessem, de qualquer forma.

Passando por entre as árvores em um passo que aparentava calmaria, Gaara vislumbrou a fogueira apagada. Viu os colchonetes estendidos no chão, e então, viu Hinata dormindo profunda e tranquilamente no seu, com o cachorro branco do Inuzuka dormindo aos seus pés.

Se aproximou, e por algum tempo só pôde observá-la. Estava deitada de lado, com a coberta a cobrindo até os ombros. Seu cabelo cobria a maior parte de suas feições, então enviou areia para tirar os fios de seu rosto. Ao sentir os grãos, Hinata se remexeu, e segundos depois, seus olhos se abriram. Ela se sentou com urgência e alerta, e quando seus olhos se adaptaram com a escuridão, percebeu Gaara ao seu lado de pé e um arrepio correu por sua espinha.

\- O que houve? - indagou em um sussurro, ainda meio grogue pelo sono.

\- Nós temos que conversar - respondeu Gaara.

Isso pegou Hinata de surpresa.

\- Conversar…? Conversar sobre o quê? - Ela o olhou com confusão, se perguntando que assunto poderia ser tão importante que ele teve de acordá-la em plena madrugada. Olhou em volta, e viu que todos ainda dormiam, e isso a deixou ainda mais desnorteada. - Por que os outros ainda dormem?

\- Por que _nós_ precisamos conversar - enfatizou. - Mas não aqui - Gaara lhe deu as costas e começou a se afastar em direção ao rio. - Acompanhe-me.

A primogênita Hyuuga, sempre movida pela curiosidade, levantou e seguiu o Sabaku. Penteava os longos e negros cabelos com as mãos, enquanto passavam por todo o caminho que tinha feito antes quando a ansiedade não lhe deixava dormir.

Somente quando chegaram ao rio, Gaara parou e se virou para encará-la, e Hinata garantiu manter uma certa distância que considerava segura dele.

\- Então… aqui estamos - disse a Hyuuga. - O que tem para me dizer?

Gaara foi direto ao ponto com sua resposta. Não tinha a intenção de prorrogar o inevitável.

\- Seja lá o que há entre você e o Inuzuka, rompa com isso.

Por um momento, Hinata ficou em silêncio absoluto, tentando digerir o que acabara de ouvir.

\- … como? - questionou, quando as palavras de Gaara se ordenaram em sua mente, mas o sentido por trás delas ainda continuavam sendo uma incógnita.

\- Você me ouviu - declarou o Sabaku. - Rompa com o garoto cão.

\- Desculpe, Sabaku-san. Mas o que faço ou deixo de fazer na minha vida não lhe convém - disse em tom frio. - Nem ao menos me conhece… o que passa por sua cabeça para achar que pode dizer algo assim?

\- Então você o ama? - perguntou Gaara cruzando os braços à frente do peito, parecendo ignorar tudo o que Hinata acabara de dizer.

\- Eu nunca disse isso. E não lhe devo satisfações - a Hyuuga franziu o cenho irritada. - Se isso foi tudo, estou voltando a dormir.

Hinata se virou e começou a caminhar de volta para o acampamento. Entretanto, depois de três passos, sentiu os pés presos ao chão. Olhou para baixo e viu areia os abraçando.

De repente, reconheceu a presença de Gaara atrás de si.

\- O que está fazendo? - perguntou nervosamente. - Eu não quero começar uma luta…

\- Quem está lutando aqui, Hyuuga? - falou com serenidade. - Eu só quero te fazer algumas perguntas.

\- E se eu me recusar a responder?

\- Então, vê a areia presa aos seus pés? Ela poderá começar a subir cada vez mais, caso não queria cooperar - ao dizer isso, Gaara ouviu a voz estridente de Shukaku ressoar em seus pensamentos dizendo "**_Se arrancar uma única gota de sangue da Hyuuga, criança, posso lhe garantir que será uma criança morta_**". Teve de explicar mentalmente que blefava. _Esquece-se de minha promessa, Shukaku?_, pensou desapontado com o demônio. _Não irei machucá-la. Mas às vezes, apenas o medo pode nos dar as respostas que procuramos._

\- Você me subestima. Acha que não consigo me livrar de um pouco de areia? - disse Hinata em desafio.

\- Não. Eu acho que você também não quer um conflito desnecessário. Por isso, apenas me responda. O que o garoto cão é para você?

\- Ele se chama Kiba Inuzuka. E ele é um amigo, um irmão para mim. Agora, deixe-me ir.

Gaara estalou a língua com insolência.

\- Irmãos não se beijam, Hyuuga. Não minta para mim.

\- Por que se importa com o que ele é para mim? O que ganhará com isso?

\- Você entendeu errado - o jinchuuriki deu um passo à frente, e Hinata o sentia à centímetros de si. - Eu faço as perguntas aqui.

Quando o Sabaku avançou mais um passo, Hinata decidiu que tivera o suficiente. Enviou uma onda de chakra para os pés, fazendo com que a areia se espalhasse por apenas alguns segundos. Mas era tudo o que ela precisava.

Com habilidade, ela saltou para frente em um mortal, e quando equilibrou-se novamente no chão, o entorno de seus olhos leitosos tinha veias saltadas e suas mãos expeliam chakra azulado. Ela o encarou à sua frente em posição defensiva dos Hyuuga, como fizera há anos atrás na vila de Suna. No entanto, dessa vez suas mãos não tremiam.

Gaara lhe deu um sorriso de lado quando notou.

\- Suas mãos podem estar firmes, mas eu posso sentir claramente quando alguém tem medo, Hyuuga. E além do mais… - o corpo de Gaara se desfez em areia, e restante da frase que ouviu, veio de trás. -...precisa ser mais rápida do que isso.

O corpo do Sabaku tinha se materializado à alguns metros às suas costas, e ele enviou uma grande mão arenosa com o intuito de agarrá-la. Mas os olhos de Hinata podiam ver por trás de seus movimentos, e ela logo se afastou da mão e avançou na direção de Gaara para atacá-lo em seu tenketsu.

Quando estava quase o tocando, o corpo de Gaara se desmanchou de volta à grãos, e Hinata sentiu que ele estava apenas brincando com ela. A forma do Sabaku se materializou uma outra vez em sua retaguarda, e Hinata agiu instantaneamente. Acumulou todo o chakra que tinha na mão direita, e tão veloz quanto o vento, atingiu o tenketsu no abdômen de Gaara.

Ou pelo menos, no que antes acreditava ser Gaara. O que viu à frente de seu rosto era um boneco de areia, que tinha a perfeita imagem de um sistema de chakra dentro de si, que tinha visto com o Byakugan. Quando tentou tirar a mão do boneco, a areia já subia-lhe pelo braço e descia pelas pernas, deixando-a mais uma vez imobilizada. Tentou enviar ondas de chakra pelo corpo, mas só então percebeu a areia absorvendo sua energia com velocidade na mão em que a tinha concentrado, e desejou profundamente não o ter feito.

Sentiu então uma respiração quente e regular em sua nuca, e depois sentiu fortes mãos a segurando pela cintura.

\- Eu ainda tenho algumas perguntas, Hinata…

Borboletas voaram pela barriga da primogênita Hyuuga, e ao ouvir a voz de Gaara sussurrando em seu ouvido, se sentiu mais paralisada do que já estava.

\- Primeira pergunta - continuou o Sabaku. - Ele é seu namorado?

Hinata ficou em silêncio, mas quando o sentiu a puxando para mais perto e colando seus corpos, não viu outra saída senão dar o que ele queria.

\- Não… - resmungou entre dentes.

Gaara se atreveu a sorrir. _Isso facilitará as coisas._

\- Segundo: que tipo de relacionamento você tem com ele? Não consigo acreditar que se beijaram por nada.

\- Eu já disse, Sabaku. _Para mim_, ele é um amigo. E já deixei isso claro para ele. Foi apenas um beijo. Nada mais. Agora… deixe-me ir. Já teve o que queria.

\- Você não sabe o que eu quero, Hinata. Seu pai ainda não lhe contou, não é? Bom… então pergunte a ele. Ele dirá o que precisa saber.

Gaara puxou alguns fios de seus cabelos negros para trás de sua orelha e expôs seu pescoço. Hinata sentiu um calafrio atravessar todo seu corpo, como se lhe tivessem jogado um balde de água gelada quando os lábios do Sabaku pousaram em sua pele. Seus olhos se arregalaram e por um instante ela esqueceu como respirar.

\- O-o que… - arfou. - o que está fazendo?

Mas Gaara não a respondeu. Ele caminhou e parou diante dela.

Hinata queria se manter de cabeça erguida. Lembrava das várias vezes em que Hiashi dizia "_Mesmo que tenha, você não deve demonstrar medo. Seus inimigos o usarão contra você_". Mas sem que percebesse, tinha desviado o olhar de Gaara para o lado, e tudo o que seu pai a tinha ensinado, parecia evaporar como água no deserto.

O Sabaku tocara seu rosto, fazendo o polegar percorrer com suavidade a bochecha, até alcançar o queixo e segurá-lo, a forçando a encará-lo.

\- Essa é minha última pergunta - disse vagarosamente o jinchuuriki. - Você guardou seu coração para mim, minha lua?

Com isso, a areia se desprendeu de seu corpo e voltou para a cabaça de Gaara. Hinata o viu aproximando-se de seu rosto.

Ela estava livre. Poderia se esquivar, correr para longe ou até mesmo atingi-lo com um jutsu. Mas ela permaneceu parada, vendo-o chegar mais e mais perto.

_O que está acontecendo comigo…?_, se perguntou, sem conseguir qualquer explicação para suas próprias atitudes.

Quando seus lábios estavam à menos de centímetros para se encostarem, Gaara parou, a observou, e então depositou um demorado beijo no canto de sua boca e sussurrou:

\- Guarde-o.

Hinata só percebeu que prendia a respiração, quando soltou todo o ar que detia nos pulmões, ao Gaara se afastar, lhe dar as costas e caminhar para longe.

xxx

É isso aí, espero que tenham gostado!

Muuuito obrigado aqueles que estão acompanhando a fic, de coração.

Então até o próximo capítulo!


	7. O acordo

Informações:

1 - Para ser selecionado para o exame jounin - na maioria das vezes -, é necessária a recomendação de um outro jounin.

2 - Quanto maior a patente do jounin que te recomendou, maiores são suas chances de entrar para o exame.

3 - Não tenho nem um pedacinho de Naruto.

Boa leitura!

xxx

Hinata viu a expressão do rosto de Tsunade se tornar confusa quando ela e o resto do time oito entrou em seu escritório e se pôs em frente à sua mesa em alinhamento.

\- Pensei ter enviado vocês para uma missão que duraria no mínimo uma semana - exclamou a Hokage. - Não me digam que não conseguiram dar conta de um único ninja?

\- Não. Não foi isso o que aconteceu - disse Shino.

\- E então o que houve? Supostamente, vocês deveriam estar indo para Suna neste momento.

\- Bom… digamos que Suna veio até nós, Hokage-sama - brincou Kiba. - Encontramos os irmãos da areia no caminho. E Gaara-san acabou encontrando Hajime antes de nós.

\- Os irmãos da areia? Ah… compreendo. E onde está Hajime agora?

\- Está morto - Shino respondeu. - Como Kiba disse, Gaara o encontrou primeiro.

O rosto de Tsunade se suavizou.

\- Se é assim, então já está resolvido. Suna teve sua justiça - os olhos da quinta Hokage se moveram para a herdeira Hyuuga, que se mantinha em silêncio - Hinata?

A Hyuuga olhou para Tsunade. Aparentava estar divagando em pensamentos, mas ouvira cada palavra que fora dito.

\- Sim?

\- Eu sinto muito pela perda do seu título - Tsunade lhe deu um olhar triste. - Devia ter me avisado. Não teria te mandado para nenhuma missão por um bom tempo, se soubesse do que Hiashi fez.

Hinata sentiu os olhares indagadores de seus companheiros de equipe sobre si, mas apenas deu um sorriso afável e disse:

\- Eu sei Hokage-sama. Muito obrigada por sua preocupação, mas é por isso mesmo não lhe contei. Quero continuar a cumprir minhas missões. Na verdade, pretendo fazer o exame jounin deste ano.

O sorriso de Tsunade foi grande. Ela ergueu o pequeno copo de saquê que tinha nas mãos.

\- Tem todo meu apoio, Hinata - disse alegremente. - Consiga a recomendação de Hiashi que posso lhe garantir que você será selecionada para o exame. E se quer minha opinião, você passará sem sombra de dúvida. Já é uma excelente ninja.

Hinata se inclinou com os braços juntos aos lados do corpo.

\- Eu agradeço muito, Tsunade-sama.

xxx

\- Por que não nos contou, Hinata? - questionou Shino, quando deixaram a Torre da Hokage.

\- Eu só… não queria tirar o foco da missão. Mas eu ia contar, depois que a terminássemos.

\- E por que Hiashi decidiu isso? - Kiba estava emburrado. - Isso é completamente injusto. Se quiser, Hinata, eu mesmo vou falar com ele - disse apontando para si mesmo com o polegar.

\- Não - Hinata respondeu de imediato. - Eu aprecio muito da sua parte Kiba, mas já está feito e fora do nosso alcance para mudar qualquer coisa.

\- E quem ficará com sua posição? - indagou o Aburame. - Neji ou Hanabi?

\- Neji - a primogênita Hyuuga ouviu Kiba bufar ao seu lado. - Mas eu já aceitei isso e está tudo bem. Tenho muito orgulho de Neji-niisan. Ele é habilidoso e totalmente capaz. Vai ser um ótimo líder, eu tenho certeza.

\- Sim, Hinata. Neji é habilidoso e totalmente apto para liderar. Mas _você_ também é. E esse título pertence à você, antes de tudo. Sempre pertenceu.

Hinata ouviu as palavras de Shino com atenção, e sabia que elas carregavam a verdade, mas não o respondeu. _Independente de minha vontade, não me pertence mais,_ pensou soturna. Mas não se deixou abalar.

Viu então a rua se dobrar para a direita, no caminho que a levava para casa e a separava de seus companheiros.

\- Eu tenho que ir. Vejo vocês depois - Hinata se despediu e acelerou o passo com pressa.

Já virava a esquina, quando seu pulso foi segurado. A Hyuuga se virou para olhar para a mão de Kiba, e depois mirou-lhe o rosto.

\- Hinata, será que nós não poderíamos conversar? - abaixava o tom da voz, acreditando que Shino não os ouviria.

_Ele provavelmente já sabe_, imaginou Hinata, pois conhecia o Aburame e a perspicácia que havia nele. Ao mesmo tempo, Hinata viu um pedido profundo brilhar nos olhos do Inuzuka. Queria resolver o quanto antes a contradição que havia entre eles, mas no momento, algo lhe preocupava muito mais.

\- Eu sinto muito, Kiba. Mas eu realmente tenho que ir.

Soltou por fim seu pulso do aperto com suavidade do Inuzuka e começou a se afastar embaraçosamente. Ouviu Shino questionar Kiba sobre o que acontecia entre os dois, e reconheceu o resmungar do Inuzuka em resposta.

Ela iria conversar com Kiba e esclareceria tudo à Shino, mas não agora.

O que Sabaku No Gaara tinha lhe dito naquela noite, martelava em sua cabeça como um carpinteiro à madeira. _"Você não sabe o que eu quero, Hinata. Seu pai ainda não lhe contou, não é? Bom… então pergunte a ele. Ele dirá o que precisa saber."_

Depois disso, tudo parecia muito nebuloso em sua mente. Quando Gaara se aproximava, ela sentiu como se estivesse enfeitiçada, e tudo o que ela conseguia ver, era ele. Não havia mais o balançar das folhas, a melodia do movimento do rio, o cantar dos grilos e de corujas, a brisa quente da noite, e nem sequer o brilho de vagalumes na mata; tudo sumira à sua volta. Tudo, menos Gaara.

Ele, ela via com tanta clareza, que achava que nunca antes esteve tão concentrada. Via os oceanos que eram seus olhos, que a encarava com tanta intensidade. Desde que o conhecera, apenas tinha visto frieza sobre aqueles olhos. Mas naquela madrugada, Hinata tinha visto algo mais.

Inalou o cheiro de seu perfume cítrico tão perto de si, lhe enviando uma sensação de frescor; quase como uma sátira em comparação ao lugar aonde ele pertencia.

Viu o carmesim dos fios de seu cabelo, que pareciam tão macios ao toque. Sentiu suas mãos formigarem para que ela os tocasse, mas não poderia nem se encontrasse coragem para aquilo. Afinal, ela se encontrava completamente paralisada. Mas dessa vez, não pela areia. Nem mesmo por algum tipo de genjutsu - o que ela se assegurou de verificar depois que ele a deixou. Hinata tinha uma escolha. Quando não fizera um único movimento quando o Sabaku estava prestes a beijá-la, ela tinha feito esta escolha. Hinata amaldiçoava a si mesma internamente. Ela _cobiçava_ aquele beijo, talvez tanto quanto o próprio Sabaku, mas não se atreveria a admitir em voz alta. Não sabia de onde vinha esse sentimento repentino que a deixava tão atordoada.

E o que mais a inquietava, é que a perda de seu título, a aparição de Gaara e o que ele tinha lhe dito parecia, de alguma forma, conectado.

Sem que se desse conta, a Hyuuga que antes dava passos largos e apressados para casa, começou a correr.

Em questão de minutos, os portões do clã Hyuuga apareceram à sua frente, tão grande e respeitoso quanto um clã nobre de Konoha deveria ser, com seu telhado curvado, seus shōji brancos e com madeira escura.

Quando os guardas Hyuugas notaram sua aproximação, abriram-lhe o portão para que ela pudesse entrar. Sem parar de correr, Hinata os agradeceu com um aceno enquanto passava pelo portão.

Subiu a pequena escada que a levava até a porta de dois em dois degraus, e quando atravessou a porta a deixou aberta. Atravessava o pátio em direção ao escritório de seu pai, quando ouviu a irmã, Hanabi, a chamando em suas costas. Parou, virou para trás para ver a caçula correndo para alcançá-la. Ela vestia um quimono alaranjado vivo em cor e tinha os pés descalços. O cabelo castanho estava curto até a altura dos ombros e com uma flor rosada presa nos fios.

\- Hinata, espere - disse quando chegou em sua frente. - Está tudo bem? Kö me contou sobre a decisão dos anciãos e do pai. Eu não pude acreditar quando ouvi. Se está indo atrás deles para obrigá-los a retirarem a sentença a força, pode contar comigo. Aprendi recentemente um novo golpe que os farão tremer de medo e eles irão clamar por misericórdia. O melhor é que todos eles estão em reunião com o pai agora, então podemos fazer tudo de uma única vez.

Hanabi dizia tudo com absoluta seriedade, e Hinata sabia que ela não brincava. Não sabia se devia se desesperar ou ficar feliz com esse fato.

\- Está tudo bem, Hanabi. Não se preocupe - forçou um sorriso para tranquilizar a irmã, não querendo que a mesma começasse uma guerra dentro do clã, o que sabia que ela era totalmente capaz de fazer. - Eu apenas queria falar com o pai. Ele está realmente em reunião?

\- Sim.

\- Sobre o que é? Você sabe? - perguntou, incerta se poderia ou não falar com Hiashi tão rapidamente quanto queria com esta súbita reunião. Todas as reuniões que o clã tinha eram antecipadas e marcadas. Para hoje, não havia sido marcada nenhuma reunião entre o clã. Para ter sido feita com tanta urgência e ainda com _todos_ os anciãos, o assunto deveria ser seriamente grave.

\- Do que importa do que eles estão falando? - indagou Hanabi teimosamente. - Deve ser a mesma baboseira de administração de sempre. Vamos ao que interessa aqui: eles vão pagar caro. Podemos até mesmo chamar Neji-nii para ajudar - o olhar da caçula se tornou obscuro. - Sim… eles vão ter o que merecem. Até mesmo Neji-niisan estava com uma cara fechada quando saiu da tal reunião à pouco. Provavelmente está tendo os mesmos planos que eu. Com Neji-nii eles não vão ter nem chance de pensar em como contra-atacar. Quer dizer… não que só comigo nós já não daríamos conta deles - Hanabi sorriu imodestamente.

Hinata não entendia completamente o que se passava na criativa cabeça da Hyuuga menor. Podia ser desde uma brincadeira para sacaneá-los, até um assassinato em massa como o do clã Uchiha. A herdeira Hyuuga tinha medo de descobrir.

\- Neji-niisan estava lá também? Hanabi, me diga o que sabe sobre essa reunião - disse em tom preocupado, segurando os ombros da irmã.

\- Já te disse, não é nada demais. Só parece que chegou um cara de Suna que tinha algum tipo de acordo com o clã… algo assim - deu de ombros. - Não se preocupe com isso, Hinata! Nossa prioridade agora é encontrar Neji-niisan. Talvez tenhamos de planejar uma fuga…

Hanabi continuou a falar, no entanto, Hinata já não mais ouvia. Hanabi não tinha ideia e Hinata apenas tinha teorias, mas o suposto "cara de Suna" era completamente envolvido com o que acontecia com a primogênita. A Hyuuga mais velha não tinha dúvidas de que se tratava de Gaara. Afinal, para onde ele fora depois de deixá-la na floresta? Mas agora… um acordo?

Hinata começou a caminhar em direção aonde a reunião acontecia com pressa, deixando a caçula para trás.

Quando em frente à porta do escritório do pai, ela sentia o coração bater em descompasso. Ela não bateu, somente segurou a maçaneta com força, empurrou a porta e já estava dentro da sala sentindo todos os olhares pesados do anciãos e o olhar inquisidor de seu pai. Ela poderia se arrepender depois, mas agora já era tarde demais para voltar. Mas no fundo, Hinata suspirava em alívio. Gaara não estava ali.

\- Pai, nós precisamos conversar. Por favor.

A postura de Hiashi não mudou, entretanto não fora ele quem lhe respondeu, e sim um dos vários velhos rostos Hyuuga que atuavam como anciãos.

\- Hinata, como primogênita deve entender que não pode interromper uma reunião Hyuuga desta forma.

\- De certo que sim - um outro de barba rasa e cinzenta concordou. - Seja lá o que queira dizer, pode o fazer mais tarde quando tivermos acabado.

Todos os anciãos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, dizendo o quão inconveniente ela tinha sido, e deixando a atmosfera do lugar barulhenta. Hinata olhou para o pai, e ele continuava em silêncio a encarando.

\- Pai, precisamos conversar _agora_ \- a voz de Hinata se sobressaiu às demais, silenciando todos em volta. Ela olhou para os anciãos com frieza, ativando o Byakugan. - Seria _desta_ forma que tenho que interromper sua reunião?

Os velhos Hyuuga desviaram o olhar de Hinata, e procuraram algum apoio em Hiashi. Mas não o receberam.

\- A reunião está dispensada. Retirem-se todos. Terminamos amanhã.

Em silêncio, todos saíram dando olhares rápidos e carrancudos para Hinata. Mas ela pouco se importava. Logo, a sala se esvaziou, deixando apenas ela e Hiashi.

\- O que tem para me dizer, Hinata? - perguntou, mesmo já tendo um breve pressentimento do que se tratava.

A Hyuuga demorou um pouco a responder, pensando por onde deveria começar e escolhendo as palavras certas para dizê-lo.

\- Há sete anos atrás, nós viajamos para Suna para tratar de alguns assuntos - começou. - Mas você nunca me disse o que realmente fomos fazer lá. E por algum motivo, algo me diz que o meu título não foi retirado de mim por nada. Eu sei que Neji-niisan é mais do que merecedor dessa posição, e eu não estou a pedindo de volta. Mas tudo ia certo com meus deveres e habilidades… e ainda… Gaara-san veio até aqui, não é? Ele sabe de algo pai. Algo que eu não sei, mas deveria. E… - as sobrancelhas de Hinata se franziram. - e você também sabe. E com essa reunião, eu acredito que os anciãos também. O que está acontecendo, pai? O que eu ainda não sei? O que você vem me escondendo durante todos esses anos?

Sem que pudesse impedir, Hinata sentiu lágrimas enchendo-lhe os olhos e deixando sua visão embaçada. Não queria chorar. Não agora.

Hiashi levantou da cadeira onde sentava e andou até ela com a expressão impassível, como uma máscara de gelo que nunca se partia. Ele parou em sua frente com os braços atrás do corpo, e Hinata teve de levantar um pouco a cabeça para mirá-lo nos olhos.

\- Há sete anos, fui à Suna para reafirmar um tratado que tinha com o clã Kazekage desde o dia em que você nasceu. E o único motivo de você não ser mais a futura líder Hyuuga, é este acordo - Hiashi dizia tudo com tanta calma, que para Hinata, parecia que ele estava respondendo a um rotineiro "bom dia". - Sua mão foi prometida a Sabaku No Gaara, Hinata. O matrimônio será realizado quando completar seus dezoito anos. É isto, o que você deve saber.

Hinata sentiu como se seu coração tivesse parado de bater, como se o chão aos seus pés estivesse desmoronando. Ela deu um passo para trás em silêncio, ainda olhando para Hiashi com incredulidade. As lágrimas que segurava já desciam livremente por sua bochecha.

\- Como… como _pôde_…

Todavia, antes que pudesse terminar de falar, a porta atrás de si se abriu.

\- Hiashi-sama, eu tentei segurá-lo mas ele não me deu ouvidos… - gritava Kö que corria ao fundo.

Quando se virou para olhar quem entrava, viu Gaara na soleira. A olhava minuciosamente, como se analisando sua reação.

Mas Hinata, não sabia como reagir. Não sabia se deveria chorar, gritar, fugir ou atacar. De repente, sua visão começou a ficar turva e o mundo começou a girar a sua volta. Já tinha desmaiado por completo, antes que atingisse o chão.

xxx

Eu não sei o que tô fazendo nessa fic heuheuheuheu

Todo meu amor para aqueles que estão acompanhando essa história - até mesmo os tímidos.

Espero que tenham gostado e até o próximo capítulo!


End file.
